Kallura Month Oneshots
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: A collection of Kallura Month 2018 oneshots. I think I'll be able to get each day's out on time but who knows... KALLURA Side couples may make appearances. /WARNING: Some chapters are 2500 words and others are 1000.
1. New Beginings

**Prompt: New Beginings**

 **Category: Angst-y**

 **Timeline: Immediately after season 8 (note that this was written before s8 was released)**

 **Summary: The war is over, now what?**

 **Other: I made so Allura doesn't know what a kiss is because I wanted to so deal with it.**

* * *

"Aren't you going to help Coran load their ship?" Lance asked, as he past the Black Paladin with a box of earth gadgets.

Keith let out a sigh of reluctance and pushed away from the doorway he had been standing in. This didn't feel right. Nothing about it felt right. After everything they've been through. Saving the universe, saving earth. How could they just up and leave? There was no reason for them to abandon the paladins now.

As Keith helped Hunk load a crate of earth finest foods, he mentally scolded himself. Of course Allura and Coran should go with Romielle to rebuild the new Altea. It was Allura's duty as princess, er queen. And there was no role for her on earth, well Keith could think of one. She had often told him since they'd returned that she felt out of place on earth. As much as Keith wanted her to stay, he knew she had to go. She'd never be happy here. Earth wasn't where she was meant to be.

At the same time, Keith wanted to plead that she would stay on earth. Stay with her friends. Stay with him. But he knew he couldn't, which infuriated him. Unbeknownst to his fellow paladins, Acxa had approached him a few days before with the offer to help him take over the crumbled remains of the Galra Empire. Her argument had been that Keith was a good leader of Voltron and would lead the Galra into a new age of peace. He had declined her offer. Not because he didn't think he could do it, look at everything he's done since Shiro crash landed on earth, but because he didn't want to leave the only family he had. His new begining looked bright up until Allura announced her plan for the new Altea.

It wasn't until then that Keith realised he didn't want to leave Allura. He felt a bond between them, something he wanted to keep as long as possible. He could live with only seeing Lance, Pidge, and Hunk every now and then. Shiro would be harder to part with but still the thought of being away from Allura, again, cut even more. He had no clue why he felt this way. He didn't know what the feeling was or even when it started. But it was there. And Keith couldn't imagine a new begining without Allura.

* * *

Allura watched as Coran directed the incoming cargo to various parts of the ship. She had a few personal boxes loaded into the blue lion but the bulk of it would be with Coran and Romielle in the earth ship. The atmosphere of the hanger was a combination of excitement, disappointment, and sadness. Yes, much sadness. The vibe matched Allura's mood perfectly.

She knew she was doing what was best, leaving to lead a new colony of Alteans into a new age. But it was hard for her to say goodbye. Of course, she'd be back from time to time for a quick visit but she'd spent the past two years of her life with these people. She'd ate with them, trained with them, woke up to them arguing, cried with them, confided with them, rejoiced with them, gained victory with them, saved the universe with them. Everything she'd done since she woke up had been influenced by them. She honestly wasn't sure how she would get along without them.

But Allura had to be optimistic. This was a new begining for her, a fresh start. She is getting the chance to follow in her father's footsteps. Try as she might, the Altean still couldn't get herself to fully accept that this was her path to take. She'd miss her new family dearly. She'd miss Shiro's insistence on drinking from the same mug each morning, Pidge's constant nightly snoring, Hunk's comforting good-morning hugs, Lance's support and even his jokes, and Keith. Allura couldn't really pin what she'd miss about Keith. She would just miss all of him. His hair, his eyes, the small smile he tried to hide when Pidge metaphorically burns Lance, his adorable poker face. Everything, just everything.

The princess caught herself smiling fondly in the black paladin's general direction. She quickly turned away and tried to distract herself by checking the controls on the bay panal. It didn't work. Her mind soon found it's way back to the human. Allura wanted so badly to just be able to leave without getting emotional. But, alas, that was impossible. She'd apparently grown attached to Keith, to her surprise. She knows how it feels when he's gone and she can't picture her new begining without him. This is the cause for her hesitation. This is the gravity pulling her to the place she could never call home.

Allura chanced a glance at Keith. He was stacking bins of movies that Coran insisted they take with them, Allura has Lance to thank for that, and seemed to be very dedicated to the task. His dedication only made Allura question whether her sudden emotional attachment to him was one-sided. She let out a huff and headed to check on Blue. If only she could ask him to come with. But she could never do that for the same reason the she could never stay. Earth was his home. And Altea was hers.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going," Pidge mumbled against Allura's clothes. They were down to the last of the goodbyes, the paladins. The shorter woman pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Allura did the same as she replied. "Me neither. But it must be done."

Hunk let out a sob of both joy and sorrow and flung himself at the princess for a hug. Allura soaked in the warmth of his hug. It was the simplest of gestures yet Hunk always gave the best. "You're kinda like my sister, Allura. Which means you have to come and visit cause you're like family," Hunk stated, still embraciing her.

"We ARE family, Hunk. Of course I'll come visit," she replied. Again, she wiped a tear as she turned to Lance.

His eyes were glazed over even though he was trying his hardest not to cry. The two looked at eachother for a second before Allura pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Lance," she said against his shoulder. "For pulling me up when the universe pushed me down."

"It was my pleasure, princess," he answered, voice breaking a little. He dug his nose a little deeper in her hair and gave her tight squeeze before pulling back. "And take good care of Kalteneker for me."

Allura let out a chuckle. "I still can't believe you are giving me your cow."

"I can. He's always done strange things," Shiro joked from next to Lance. Allura turned to him, wiping still more tears. Great, she was a total mess of emotion. Shiro opened his arms for a hug as he continued. "Stay safe Allura. And if you ever need to talk, Pidge and Matt got the intergalactic communicator working so don't be afraid to call. And expect nothing less then three calls a week."

"Thank you," she sniffed, pulling away from him. "I will look forward to them." Allura looked around for the one person she was dreading saying goodbye to. But he was nowhere to be seen.

The other paladins realized quickly that Keith was not with them. They felt sympathetic for the princess but more disappointed in Keith. "He's never been good at goodbyes," Shiro reminded quietly. "I'm sorry Allura."

Allura felt like breaking. The man she had taken such a strong liking to, didn't even care for her enough to bid her farewell before she traveled across the universe. More then that, her friend, a confidant, wasn't there to encourage her that this was a good idea. He was just gone.

The Altean wiped away her tears. It was probably for the best. If Allura saw him, she might change her mind about leaving. Or about not asking him to come with her. She turned her attention back to her chosen family. "Well then. I guess this is it," she stated. "But let's not call it a goodbye, that's too emotional. Let's call it a 'see you later'."

The paladins nodded in agreement, Pidge surprisingly unable to stop the steady flow of tears. Allura gave her one last reassuring hand squeeze before boarding her lion. This was it. The start of her new begining. The prologue to a different story. 'One without Keith,' she couldn't help but think as she made her way to the cockpit.

"Allura," came a male voice from behind her. The princess's heart skipped a beat, recognizing it immediately. She slowly turned around, afraid that it had only been her imagination. It wasn't. The black paladin stood before her with his eyes locked on hers.

"Keith," she said, half to herself. "I thought you didn't like goodbyes."

Keith glanced at the floor before looking back at her, determination etched in his features. "I just wanted my goodbye to be private."

"Oh?"

"Look, Allura. I need to tell you something before you go. It probably won't make any sense to you and you might hold it against me forever but I just have to get it off my chest." Keith paused, crossing his arms. He directed his attention to the floor once again but kept it there this time. "I really like you. Like, can't-stop-thinking-about-you like you. I don't know how or when it happened but somewhere along the line, it did. And now we are all supposed to start a new life and I can't get you out of my head. I don't know what I'm gonna do now that you aren't going to be here on earth. Alls I want in my new life is seeing you every day. But I know this probably weirds you out. Which is why I waited to tell you until right before you leave so that you never have to talk to me again, if you don't want to."

Allura was sure her heart just stopped. Correction, exploded. Was he saying what she had longed for him to say since they had landed on earth? Was he really doing it right before she was scheduled to leave?

In her silence, Keith looked to her again. His eyes seemed to say that there was so much more he wanted her to know. He had just lowered his wall. His guard was completely down and he looked so vulnerable and shy. He had apparently taken her shocked silence as rejection and turned to leave with a dejected sigh.

"What if I can't imagine a new life without you either?" Allura asked in a wavering voice. Her words caused him to stop walking but his back was still toward her. She continued softly, hesitantly. "What if I can't-stop-thinking-about-you like you too?"

A moment of silence passed. To Allura it felt like years but it was only a few ticks in reality. Right when she didn't know if she should keep talking or just continue to the cockpit, Keith spun around. He covered the space between them in a few large bounds.

Allura gasped quietly as his left hand came to her cheek and his right found a place on her waist. They locked eyes for a brief nanosecond before Keith's closed and Allura felt something on her lips. A light bulb went off in her head. This was like from those movies that she watched with Pidge. The earth custom of showing love to another.

Once she recognized this, Allura took no time in closing her own eyes and reaching her hands up into Keith's hair. It looked silly on the movies but now Allura understood. The feeling of having Keith so close and holding her so gently made her feeling all giddy inside. She felt the gentle pressing of his lips disappear and slowly opened her eyes. Keith's right hand had somehow ended up on her other cheek which provided him with perfect vision of her framed face.

They looked at eachother for another second as Keith leaned his forehead against hers. At that moment, Allura was glad he had grown since they'd met. She rather enjoyed looking up at him.

"What if there was a way I could go to space with you again and help you build the new Altea?" Keith asked in a quiet, mesmorizing tone.

A smiled grew on the princess's face as she looked at him with prodding eyes.

"I haven't told anyone this but Acxa offered to help me gain control of what's left of the Galra. She wants me to lead them to a new age. I had declined, so I could stay with you. But now that you're leaving for Altea..." He left off, a smile also on his face.

"The Alteans could finally live in peace with the Galra once again," Allura replied. She pulled his hands into hers, diverting her eyes from his gaze. "And I wouldn't have to leave you."

The black paladin couldn't help but chuckle and smile. "You'd still have to leave Hunk. And Pidge. And Shiro. And I guess even Lance."

Allura locked eyes with him once again. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. "I will be fine as long as I don't have to leave you."

"I like the sound of that."

They stood for a second longer before Keith started backing away. "I gotta go say my goodbyes and get Black. But I will be back."

Their hands stayed together for as long as they could before being torn apart. This time it was Allura's turn to kiss Keith. She reached for his hand and pulled him back to her, capturing his lips with hers. The second kiss was way better then the first. But alas, this one had to end as well.

Keith pulled back and removed his hands from her hips. A smirk was spread across his face and an equally playfull look was in his eyes. "I really do have to go get my stuff. But we will deffinately continue this later." He gave her a peck on the lips before quickly exiting to prepare to leave.

Allura watched him go. She couldn't stop smiling. She'd be stuck like this forever. After he was out of sight, Allura pinched herself. She still wasn't sure if this was real. It's highly unlikely that the guy she was pining for liked her back. But then again they did just kiss, twice. And he did just offer to leave his home planet to be with her.

The princess let out an enthusiastic squeak and hurried to the cockpit of Blue. She'd already had to start a new begining once, and that lead her to Keith. So now, this new begining looked a lot brighter knowing he was by her side. Honestly, she couldn't have a new begining without Keith. It was impossible.

Luckily for the both of them, they were starting their new begining together.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **~ Pickles**


	2. Signal

**Prompt: Signal**

 **Category: Fluff(ish)**

 **Timeline: Shortly affer season 8**

 **Summary: Allura learns the meaning of some earth gestures and convinces Pidge that flirting signals are unnecessary.**

 **Other: Lance and Pidge have an established relationship.**

* * *

"When I give you the signal, go around back."

"What signal?" Allura asked, voice clear in the dim room.

"This one." Keith moved his index finger from his temple outward and then made a fist.

Allura stared at him blankly for a second. "Well then what is this one for?"

"That's a peace sign. It stands for peace."

"Really?" Allura questioned, excitedly. She jumped up from her previous squatting position in merriment. "Humans have so many amazing gestures! Oh! I saw someone on the beach do this. What does it mean?" The Altean did the hang loose sign, succeeding after only one failed attempt.

Keith looked at her pointedly as he pulled her down out of enemy fire. "Hang loose, it's a surfing thing. But that's not the point! Do you understand my signal?"

"Sure I guess. But do we really need a signal? Couldn't we just..." Allura was cut off by something hitting her from behind.

Keith too was hit by the something and he groaned. Allura on the other hand let out a little squeak. "Keith!" Allura called, looking at her back. "My blood is green! This is not normal!"

Before Keith could answer, Lance and Pidge emerged from either side of Keith and Allura. "Haha! You're out!" Pidge exclaimed while fistbumping her teammate.

"In your face Keith!" Lance added, running off with Pidge.

Keith let out a sigh. "Allura, the paint is green. You're wearing a vest."

A look that sumwhat resembled embarrassment appeared on her face. "Oh, right. Sorry. It appears as though I have not quite yet mastered paintball."

Even though Lance and Pidge beat them and would probably use their win for teasing purposes in the near future, Keith couldn't help but smile at the woman across from him. She looked so ashamed to have lost that it was absolutely adorable. He stood as he spoke. "It's okay. The only way to master something is to keep doing it," he replied, holding out his hand to help her up. "You'll get better."

Allura took his offered hand but did not make eye contact with him as he helped her up. "Thank you Keith," she said. She followed him out of the paintball course like a sheep follows a shepherd. The paladin was still confused by all the neon splotches on the black props and walls but she guessed it improved the atmosphere of the game.

Once in the outside world again, Allura turned to Keith. "Why do humans use this signal to mean love?" she asked, making a heart with her fingers. "It is not atomically correct."

The black paladin was slightly taken back by her random question so it took him a second to think. He finally shrugged. "I actually don't know. Pidge?" he said, passing the question to the smarter paladin standing next to him.

"It's supposed to be like two human hearts sewn together. Kinda like two people becoming one," she answered, subconsciously intertwining her fingers with Lance's.

"Huh," Allura stated, he mind now buzzing with thoughts.

"Hey Keith, think you could beat me at Dance Crazy?" Lance challenged, nodding toward the arcade.

"Of course."

* * *

Allura walked through a hanger at the Garrison. She was surprisingly calm and nervous at the same time. Yesterday had been kinda eye opening for her. After she and Keith tagged along to one of Lance and Pidge's dates, the four had been rushed back into their Garrison duties until lights out and then she had had not a moment to spare since waking this morning. All through her work, she couldn't get the fascinating earth gestures and signals from last night out of her head. One in particular stood out.

She had managed to take her lunch break at the same time as the green paladin and learned a completely new set of signals. Signals which Allura deemed utterly unnecessary. Signals that had to do with flirting and being "friendzoned". At this point, Allura just thought humans were being excessive. If someone likes someone else, they should just tell them not subtly brush their fingers against someone's arm or laugh at their lame jokes.

And so here she is in an attempt to prove to Pidge that flirting signals are a waste of time. An attempt thats probable success rate is decreasing each step Allura heads toward where she knows a certain someone is fixing up a hoverbike. She doesn't know why she's doing this. She wasn't dared or challenged to. It was just to prove a point.

But even if she ends up being right, he could still reject her. _'That would be worse then being wrong,'_ she thought with a shiver. Before she could freak herself out enough to turn back, she arrived at the broken hoverbike.

"Hey Allura," Keith greeted, only glancing at her from his position squatting beside the bike.

"I figured out which earth gesture is my favorite," she stated, mentally slapping herself for not even saying hello to the man.

Keith grabbed a tool from a pile that looked about as comprehensible as a foreign language to Allura. "I wasn't aware you were gonna pick a favorite," Keith answered.

"Well I didn't really try it. It just appeals to me."

"And which humble earth gesture grabs the attention of an alien princess?"

"The heart."

There was a slight pause before Keith continued doing whatever he was doing on the bike. Allura couldn't figure out if it was a good pause or a bad pause. "Why is that appealing to you?" Keith spoke up.

Allura shrugged and looked down at her feet. "I don't know for sure. But the way Pidge described it made it sound so romantic!" Another pause. "Have you every felt that way?"

Keith looked to Allura this time, instead of just a glance. "In the romantic sense? No...have you?"

"Yes, I think so," Allura replied, chancing a look in his direction only to catch his gaze.

"Lotor?"

"No."

Now Keith just looked confused. He stood up, wiping his greasy hands on a towel. "Then who? Don't tell me you have some secret dead boyfriend from ten thousand years ago."

Allura shook her head. What was wrong with her? "No. I think...I think it's for you."

Everything stopped. Time stopped. The sounds on the hanger stopped. The breathing of both paladins. Everything, just everything. The third pause in the conversation happened abruptly after the stopping of everything.

"What?" Keith asked, skepticism etched in his tone.

"I think I heart you, so to speak. That's why it's my favorite gesture or signal, it reminds me of you."

Pause number four. At this point Allura assumed he either didn't feel the same way or was broken. She preferred the later but tried not to hold her breath. "A...are you serious?" Keith questioned. He hadn't moved since standing.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

At this Keith moved to envelope her in a hug. He was probably dirty from working but neither cared. Allura returned the hug whole heartedly, taking it as a good sign.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," he informed, voice muffled through her thick hair.

"I'm so relieved! I thought for a tic you were going to reject me because Pidge was right."

They seperated and Keith raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nevermind," Allura said with a little blush. "I probably shouldn't renounce my own accusations."

Keith just smiled down at her before gently leaning in. Allura smiled in joy as she melted into the kiss. This was so much better then with Lotor. Yeah, flirting signals were deffinately overrated.

"OH MY GOD!" came Lance's shriek from behind them.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **~ Pickles**


	3. Record

**Prompt: Record**

 **Category: Pining**

 **Timeline: Garrison Student AU**

 **Summary: Allura crushes hard on a certain record setting pilot.**

 **Other: XXX**

* * *

"Go Keith!"

"Wohoo!"

These shouts and othesr similar echoed through the Garrison hanger as a certain black haired teen climbed into his jet. "I can't believe he's actually gonna try it," came the female voice next to Allura. Katie, the source of the voice, stood with her arms crossed, shaking her head. "Commander Shirogane almost blew up setting this record. Keith has guts, I'll give him that."

Allura watched as Keith's roommates, Lance and Hunk, gave him a pep talk before jumping out of the jet. As Keith moved the plane to the door, all twenty something of the student spectators hurried outside to get a better look.

Allura was nervous for Keith. She knew that he currently held more records at the Garrison then any cadet ever had but that only made her more nervous. He was an amazing pilot but he lived for adrenaline rushes, which included attempting potentially fatal stunts. Allura didn't know what she'd do if Keith got injured, or worse. They weren't exactly friends but she did care for him.

Keith took off and flew the required distance away before turning the jet around. This particular stunt was extremely dangerous considering he was gonna break the sound barrier in a training jet not meant to go over 500mph.

The anticipation before he came back into view was almost more then Allura could bare. She played with her hands nervously. "I hope he doesn't push it too far," she stated.

Katie glanced at her friend and was surprised at how scared she looked. "Don't worry Allura. Keith might be a little impulsive and hotheaded at times but he's not stupid. He won't kill himself over a record," Katie comforted.

Allura nodded in responce, trying to convince herself that that was true. She noticed two particular professors who looked just as nervous as she did. Commander Shiro, as he liked to be called, and Professor Adam stood behind the students with almost unreadable expressions. A commander had to be present for any record to be officially broken but there was no need for a professor.

Apparently Katie had noticed her staring. "They are like Keith's parents. They took him in after his dad died," she informed, looking back to the desert.

Allura didn't have time to reply as someone announced Keith's jet being in view. This was it. This would either end very badly or very well. He only had a certain distance in which he could break the sound barrier, a considerably small distance at that. Allura's fists clenched as everyone watching held their breath.

The tension built until Allura thought he wouldn't do it. But the sweet boom that erupted from the jet ignited cheers from everyone. Allura cheered along with them, never being so relieved in her life.

Keith quickly circled back and landed roughly on the runway. The jet came to a stop almost immediately and Keith jumped out. He ran a few yards to meet his ecstatic roommates, discarding his helmet in the process. Before he reached them however, the jet erupted into flames. The cheering stopped as everyone paused.

"Awesome!" Lance yelled, fist bumping Keith. Everyone else followed suit with their congratulations, including Allura and Katie.

"Nice job, Keith!" she congratulated, a light blush on her cheeks. She promptly looked down at her feet, knowing her eyes would give away too much.

"Thank you Allura," he replied with a smile. He was pumped and he knew everyone could tell by his demeanor.

"Ya blew up a jet but at least you didn't die," Katie stated, a sparkle in her eye.

Lance, with an elbow on Keith's shoulder, leaned against him. "Aww. So sweet. Little Katie was worried. You're too gorgeous to be worried Kit-kat," he said, somehow both teasing and flirting with her at the same time.

"Nice try, Lance," Katie replied, crossing her arms. "But that doesn't even make sense."

Allura kinda zoned out of Lance and Katie's conversation. She couldn't help but watch Keith across from her. He still had a excited smile on his face as he looked from Lance to Katie and back again, apparently enjoying Lance's failed attempts to win over the petite woman. Allura smiled to herself. He looked so dashing at the moment. His hair was mangy looking with some sticking to his forehead from the heat of his helmet. He was holding himself tall in his standard Garrison uniform. His unique purple eyes sparkled with joy. Purple eyes that were suddenly looking straight at her.

Allura let out small shriek and quickly grabbed Katie's hand, pulling back toward the hanger. _'This is so embarrassing! He caught me gawking!'_ she thought in horror. She felt her entire face heating up.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed as she was pulled away. "I wasn't done rejecting Lance!"

"I'm pretty sure I heard Shay calling us," Allura lied.

"Was this before or after Keith caught you watching him?"

Allura somehow blushed deeper. "Be quiet!" she said, playfully pushing Katie through a side door in a hanger. She risked one last look at her crush before following through the door. "You gotta admit, breaking that record was impressive though."

* * *

 **Not as long as usual but still...**

 **Please LEAVE A COMMENT!**

 **~ Pickles**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Prompt: I'm Sorry**

 **Category: Angst (not really)/Fluff (also not really)**

 **Timeline: Young Human AU**

 **Summary: Allura and Keith comfort eachother through their fathers deaths.**

 **Other: Minor character death.**

* * *

Ten year old Keith watched solemly as the soldiers saluted the coffin that held one of his best friend's fathers. He was still having a hard time processing what happened. One minute they are playing space explorers and the next, all of his friends are crying with Allura. He asked his dad what had happened to Alfor after returning from the Altea's house that day. He, as well as Hunk, Lance, and Pidge, had only been told that Allura's father had died, nothing more.

Keith could tell his mom had been crying and could see his dad fighting to stay in control of his emotions. That is the only time he ever came close to seeing his dad cry. "Allura's dad was across the ocean fighting so that we stay safe over here. He got shot and the doctors couldn't save him," his dad had told him. Now Keith wondered just how bad Alfor had been shot since no one was allowed to see him.

The casket past slowly as the Taps was played. Keith peered through the legs of the standing soldiers to see Allura sitting on a chair up front sobbing. He wanted so badly to rush to her side and comfort her. But he knew he couldn't right now. He didn't pay much attention during the service, only being focused on his friend and her mom.

As soon as the dreadful ceremony ended, Allura disappeared. Pidge frantacly searched around for her but to no avail. Lance and Hunk tried to simoultaniously comfort Pidge and look for Allura. Keith found this the ideal time to escape. With many adults standing around, he easily disappeared into the see of legs.

After making his escape, he headed straight for the parking lot. More specifically, Hunk's dad's pickup truck. All five of the children would hide from their parents in the bed of truck regularly so Keith was sure Allura would be there. And he was right.

Allura had her back to the tailgait, knees pulled up, and face buried. Keith silently leaned over the tailgait. "I don't wanna talk," Allura mumbled.

"I know," was Keith's reply as he hoisted himself into the bed. He slid down next to her, facing the cockpit.

There was a minute or two of silence before Allura spoke. "Thank you," she said in a quiet and shaky voice. She leaned against his shoulder as the tears started up again.

Keith had never been in a situation like this. He didn't know what to do but he did know Allura didn't want to talk. So he'd just let her cry it out. His tactic apparently worked as, soon enough, the floodgates closed.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into the silence.

"It's not your fault," Allura replied, her head still resting on his shoulder.

He shrugged a little. "I'm still sorry that you have to face this." Another minute of silence passed. "You want to go back?"

"No."

"Okay," Keith declared, settling himself. He sure had no clue what happened or what to do but if Allura just wanted to sit and cry, he'd be there.

* * *

Allura couldn't help but be reminded of an incident almost 3 years ago. It was almost exactly the same, except the roles were switched. This time it was Keith who had lost something and Allura trying to think of what to say. Pidge was still an emotional mess as the casket was walked down the aisle and Lance and Hunk did their best to keep spirits high. The funerals were even similar because Keith's father died while on duty as a firefighter.

Allura was sitting farther back then most of her friends so she had a hard time identifying Keith. But she found him. The thirteen year old's black haired head not moving, his gaze presumably locked on his shoes. She never knew what it was like to have your heart broken until she looked at him, sitting all alone.

The service couldn't end fast enough. Allura sprang into action as soon as it closed. She knew people would want to talk to Keith and that he wouldn't want to talk back so she formulated a plan. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge would distract the funeral goers so Allura could sneak Keith out. The plan worked perfectly but Keith hadn't said a word the whole time, barely even comprehending any acknowledgment. He did however come to when pulled away from the crowd.

"Keith?" Allura asked gently.

He looked at her, grabbed her hand, and headed for the parking lot. It only took Allura a second to understand. Hunk's dad's truck.

This felt more and more like three years ago. They climbed into the bed and sat next to one another. Allura never thought about how hard it must have been for Keith to know what to say. He hadn't said much but it was what she needed. As her mind buzzed for the right words, Keith spoke.

"I'm an orphan now," he stated bluntly, fiddling with his fingers. "I have no family."

"That's not true, Keith," Allura countered. "You have me. And Lance, Hunk, and Pidge of course."

Keith looked straight at Allura, his eyes glazing over. "What if I have to move? I will never get to see my friends again and then I will truly be alone."

Allura quickly pulled Keith into a hug. She had never known Keith to be very touchy feely but surprisingly, he buried his face into her hair. "That won't happen. You have to think positively," Allura comforted. "Besides, nothing can ever make us stop being friends with you."

There was a pause, the only sound being Keith sniffling. After a moment Allure spoke up again. "I'm sorry."

Keith pulled back to look at Allura. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Well I don't know what it's like to lose both parents but I do understand how it feels losing your dad. And I'm sorry you have to deal with it."

Keith actually smiled a little at this. "I should be the one saying sorry. I cried all in your hair."

Allura chuckled. "That doesn't matter. You're my best friend. You helped me when I was sad so I'm gonna help you," she informed, linking her arm with his. And she was honest.

If this funeral had taught her anything it was that Keith bad been a better friend to her the past few years they what she realised. The little things he'd do like share his food at school, come over every day so she'd never feel alone, or how he'd always let her be the leader of the group if she wanted were previously just a bunch of random gestures but now were so much more.

Keith's eyes got foggy once again as he pulled Allura in for another hug. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Allura didn't know how to respond to this. She was just thinking the same thing about him. How could she have been a good friend when he did all the supporting the past few years? Maybe the sadness of the situation was making him delusional. Before she found words however, he continued. "I don't understand how you were so strong. Since your dad was buried I have never seen you cry. Not even around his birthday or the holidays."

Keith pulled away from the hug as Allura finally found her voice. "I did cry. But not around people. I cried really hard when we went to that wedding a year back. I realised that my dad would never be there to give me away. That was hard but I kept reminding myself that constant mourning got me nowhere. There is a time and place for that," she answered, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her blouse.

The comfortable silence that followed was broken by Allura. "You helped my so much more then what I realised, Keith. And now I want to help you just as much. Promise we will always be there for eachother?" she asked holding out her pinky.

Keith didn't even hesitant before locking his pinky with hers. "Promise."

* * *

Allura placed the bouquet of lilies down and stepped back next to Keith. She pulled out a tissue from her fluffy winter coat and wiped the tears slowly falling from her eyes as Keith gave her a side hug.

"I'm sorry he won't be able to give you away tomorrow," he said, sincerity written all over his face.

Allura wrapped her arms around his waist with a sniff. "I know he'd be happy though. That's what matters," she replied before looking at a grave a few rows over. "I'm sorry he won't be there either."

Keith wrapped his arms around Allura as him looked in the direction of her gaze. A light chuckle escaped his lips. "He'd probably give me a speech about how marriage is a big commitment and how both people have to be in one hundred percent."

"Didn't you already get that speech from Shiro?" Allura asked, letting out a chuckle of her own. She looked up at the friend who had somehow captured her heart. He looked cold but relaxed. A look that she loved.

Keith laughed at this. "Yes. And Lance and Hunk and Matt. And Sam gave me some speech about surprises or something? I don't know. I think he was confused."

Allura laughed too. Of course. Sam always had a hard to giving advice through words, a strange trait which he passed to Pidge.

The couple stood in the gently falling snow for a moment longer. "Well. We better get back. Romielle is probably searching frantically for me," Allura declared.

"Yeah," Keith agreed half heartedly. "Lance said he had something big planned for tonight so who knows what that means."

Allura smiled as she pulled her fiancee' down for a sweet kiss. "Then I guess this is where we part ways until the ceremony," she said after pulling away.

Keith smiled widely at this. After a questioning look from Allura, he spoke. "Next time I see you, I'll be marrying you."

Allura gave him a peck on the lips and slowly backed away. "I guess we got a lot to look forward to." She spun in the snow and jogged toward her car. She half shouted before she hopped in. "Love you!"

"Love you too," Keith replied, hands now in his pockets. He watched until she pulled away and then turned to look at Alfor's grave stone again. "I'll take good care of her. You have nothing to worry about. I'm just sorry that you won't be able to walk her down the aisle."

* * *

 **Please leave a COMMENT!**

 **~ Pickles**


	5. Moving in Together

**Prompt: Moving in Together**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: Human AU**

 **Summary: They move in together, with the help of their friends, and come across momentos from their past.**

 **Other: Established Plance and Hunay. This was longer then expected. :P**

* * *

"Okay!" Lance declared dramatically, flopping a box down on Keith's couch. "I don't mean to alarm you Keith but, judging by the weight of this box, Allura is smuggling bricks of gold."

Allura laughed and made her way over to him. "They aren't golden bricks Lance. They are my gymnastics trophies from when I was younger," she informed, opening the box and holding one up to show him.

Lance looked from the trophy to Keith. "I don't mean to excite you Keith but, your girlfriend is a freaking gymnast!"

"Why would that excite me?" Keith asked with an expression what was neither joking nor serious.

"I dunno. The super tight leotard, the gazillions of trophies, the flexibility in-"

"Lance!" Pidge quickly cut her boyfriend off. "I think he gets it. No need for inappropriate explanations in the new, untainted apartment." She bent over once again to get an arm full of books, mostly history, for the bookshelf.

"Why not?" Lance asked. "We are all adults. We all know what I was gonna say so why not say it?"

"Because I don't want all your Lance-ness around my apartment," Keith replied blankly.

Lance crossed his arms with a huff. "You're no fun."

Hunk and Shay entered the room from the hallway carrying a large old fashioned jukebox. "Where do y'all want this?" Hunk asked, looking over his shoulder at Keith and Allura.

"Next to the bookcase," Keith answered.

Allura smiled widely as Hunk and Shay passed her with the old music box. She turned to Keith, smile still wide. "The jukebox? You still have it?"

Keith stood from his stool at the counter and took a few steps to Allura. "Apparently so. I thought Hunk and Lance had accidentally sold it at that garage sale last year but I found it while cleaning out my storage space."

"Don't get me wrong," Shay started as she and Hunk set the jukebox down carefully. "I love a good jukebox but why exactly is this 'the' jukebox?"

"It used to be at the diner where we had our first date," Allura replied.

"Which soon became our favorite date night restaurant," Keith added. He smiled fondly at the old machine and placed an arm around Allura. "If I recall correctly, you were so nervous that night you accidentally ate macadamia nuts and I had to take you to the hospital."

"Awwww," Pidge and Shay exclaimed in unison.

Hunk raised an eyebrow at the two. "How is Allura having an allergic reaction awww?"

"And since when are you a romantic Kit-kat?" Lance asked skeptically, moving to stand next to Pidge.

Pidge pretended to think hard for a second. "Since two of my best friends decided to move in together," she replied, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

Lance shook his head at her, a soft glow in his eyes. "I will never understand women."

This time Keith and Hunk were to ones to reply in unison. "Here, here!"

* * *

Pidge and Shay were helping Allura arrange the furniture in the guest room while Lance, Keith, and Hunk finished unloading the boxes. Well, Pidge and Shay were doing all the arranging. Allura was directing them.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, her outburst halting the other women's movement of the dresser. "Now help me decorate." She set a box down on the bed and began pulling stuff out.

Pidge and Shay, kinda out of breath from carrying a solid oak dresser, helped pull stuff out of the box as well, making comments on almost everything.

"Concert tickets?" Pidge questioned, pulling two slips of paper out and giving them a closer inspection. "Weren't these from when we were in high school five years ago?"

Shay looked over the tickets too. "Yeah! That's the concert that we were all going to go to."

Allura couldn't help but smile as she took the tickets from her friend. "I forgot I had these. Hunk decided to take Shay out on their first date this very night, Lance had the flue, and Pidge had that nerd thing to go to so just Keith and I went."

"Did he have to take you to the hospital that night too?" Shay asked teasingly.

Pidge chuckled but Allura rolled her eyes. "How is it that you and Keith were the last ones to start dating but are the first to move in together?" the shortest of the three asked.

Allura shrugged and placed the tickets on the nightstand. "I don't know. The rest of you have commitment issues?"

Pidge and Shay glanced at eachother before erupting in laughter. "Girl, you're dating the King of basically any kind of issues," Shay declared in her best Jersey girl accent, a little thing they've done since middle school.

"And we're moving in together so what does that make you?" Allura responded.

"Oh, she gettin' feisty up in here," Pidge declared, also in an accent.

* * *

"You take it."

"No, you take it."

"How about Hunk takes it?" Keith suggested, putting an end to the argument.

Hunk let out a sigh from behind them. "What am I taking?"

"Allura's pet snake," Lance informed as he and Keith stepped aside.

Hunk just sighed again and picked up the snake and his tank from the back seat of Allura's car. Lance and Keith, on the other hand, gave eachother surprised looks. "You're not afraid of snakes? I thought you have like a hundred fears," Keith stated.

"I do but snakes aren't one of them," Hunk replied, heading for the apartment.

"Huh," came the unison responce.

Lance turned to close the car door but saw a photograph on the seat. He picked it up before looking it over and closing the door.

"Hey Keith? What's this?" he asked, holding it so Keith could see.

The black haired man took the picture from Lance with a smile. "A picture of me and Allura at her eighteenth birthday party. That was the night I told her I loved her."

Lance let out an 'Awww', gaining a judgmental look from Keith. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm just imagining little, fresh-out-of-highschool Keith nervously telling his girlfriend that he loves her. It's a pretty sweet image, you being all giddy cause you've only been dating for eight months"

Keith huffed as he placed the photo into a box that he was gonna take into the apartment. "This is coming from the guy who told his girlfriend that he loves her three months into dating."

"And we've been together since Junior year, that's six years in case you were wondering," Lance reminded, picking up a box.

The two headed to the apartment as Keith replied. "And you still haven't moved in together. But look at me. Here I go, passing you in the race of love."

"This is not a competition," Lance mumbled as he let the door close in Keith's face.

* * *

"You do know a lot of these are expired, right?" Hunk asked, voice heavy with concern. He placed one bottle into the medicine cabinet and the other on the counter where five more sat. Shay handed him a tube to put in the cabinet before turning back to the box.

Allura looked into the bathroom from the bed where she was folding towels and wash rags. "I do now. Just throw away all the expired ones."

"That makes your current medical inventory half a bottle of Advil, a bottle of Tylonal, and an almost empty tube of Neosporin," Hunk listed, much to Allura's dismay.

"I deffinately need to get more," she decided.

Shay emerged from the bathroom with a laminated paper. "You also have what appears to be a recipe for homemade chicken noodle soup?"

Allura smiled as she folded the laundry but made no move to get the paper. "Yeah. When I got sick over the holidays two years ago, Keith's grandma sent him to my place with that recipe and he made me soup. It's even more precious knowing that he hates cooking and chicken noodle soup. I kept it because, one, it's an amazing recipe and, two, it was a very special moment in our relationship."

"At this point," Hunk started, emerging from the bathroom. "It seems every moment in your relationship has been special."

Allura shrugged a little. "It kinda has."

* * *

Pidge plopped a box on Keith's desk in his office. She began pulling things out and deciding if they should go on the desk or in a drawer. Keith was arranging the furniture to look as presentable as possible, afterall, he did run a business from home and needed to have a healthy image.

"How could you afford this place, Keith?" Lance asked as he entered the room with another box. "It's like a penthouse!"

Keith just shrugged. "I know the owner. He owed me."

"Of course he did," Lance responded, placing the box on a chair so he could open it.

"Oh. My. God," Pidge declared as she stared into the almost empty cardboard box.

Lance headed over to his girlfriend, lamp in hand. "Oh, so she can use language like that but I can't say anything innapropriate?" he exclaimed right before reaching her. When he saw what she was looking at he froze, lamp falling from his hands and shattering on the floor. The couple turned their shocked faces to Keith.

"What?" Keith asked, clearly having no idea what they were so freaked out about.

"Dude!" Lance exclaimed, reaching into the box and pulling out a little black velvet box. "A ring!?

A look of realization crossed Keith's features. He crossed his arms. "How do you know it's not earrings?" he questioned weakly.

Lance quickly opened the box and confirmed their initial thought. "Yep, that's a ring!" he declared, pretending to lose his balance by flinging his arms in the air and grabbing hold of Pidge.

Pidge took the box from Lance's hand and observed the jewelry a second longer befire looking to Keith. "How long have you had this?"

"Maybe you are ahead of me in the race of love," Lance confirmed, acting as though Pidge hadn't spoke.

Pidge turned to Lance with a look that said "Are you serious?". "Since when is love a race?" she asked, soundly like she could take someone's head off at any moment.

"Oh would you relax, " Keith said, rushing over and grabbing the box from Pidge. He closed it and placed in one of the desk drawers. "My grandma gave it to me last year before she died. It's not like I'm planning on proposing soon."

Lance and Pidge shared a glance. "But you do want to propose to Allura?" Lance questioned, grasping at thin air.

Keith was silent. Lance and Pidge waited. "Yeah, kinda. In the future, probably," he finally answered.

Pidge squeaked in excitement, a sound both men never thought would come out of her, and squeezed Lance's arm. "Gah! That's so exciting Keith!" she squealed, hopping up and down and almost bring Lance with her.

"I haven't even made up my mind yet, Pidge," Kieth reasoned. "I figured moving in together was the next step, then marriage."

"Still man," Lance said, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You're thinking about it though. And actually considering it. Way to kick your insecurities to the curb, bro."

Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged Lance's hand off his shoulder. "Would you two please just pretend you never saw anything?" he asked, slightly exasperated. "I honestly forgot that was in here."

Lance and Pidge glanced at one another before agreeing. Pidge shook her head in disbelief as Keith exited to get another box. "I'm so proud of them," she stated to her boyfriend.

"I feel like their parents or something," Lance commented, trying to shiver off the feeling.

"Hey, look at this." Pidge pulled a framed photo of all six of them out of the box. The couple couldn't help but smile at the picture. The picture featured Keith, Allura, Hunk, Shay, Lance, and Pidge on New Years Eve of 2017. They all had assorted festive hats and we making funny faces. With their arms around each other, they looked as though they'd never been happier.

Lance let out a huff of amusement. "Remeber how drunk Matt was?"

Pidge laughed a little. "Yeah. He kept trying to quote Shakespeare to random strangers. He doesn't even know Shakespeare when he's sober."

The Cuban next to her chuckled. "This was also the night Keith asked Allura if she wanted to move in together, if I remeber correctly."

"Yeah. She screamed, said yes, and then found me and screamed some more. For a second, I thought Keith had proposed with how ecstatic she was."

* * *

Allura place one last box on the coffee table as everyone stood in a circle, watching the box closely. "Well," she started, backing up and putting an arm around Keith. "This is the last box. After it's unpacked we are officially living together."

Keith smiled at her and kissed her forehead before looking around the room. Lance and Pidge, being especially touchy for the past year or so, stood with Lance behind his petite girlfriend, arms around her waist, and Pidge hugging his arms to her chest. Shay had an arm leaked with Hunk, holding his hand and leaning on his shoulder. All four had silly smiles on their faces. Afterall, it was lucky that they all fell for people in their friend group.

Keith once again looked at the box. "Apparently it's from my truck but I have no idea what's in it," he declared, moving to open it. He pause when he saw the contents. Allura peeked in as well before both smiled at there friends.

"We said no gifts," Allura reminded, trying to sound angry but failing.

"You didn't actually think that we'd listen to you, did you?" Lance asked teasingly.

"It's true. We are bad at listening," Hunk confirmed as Keith pulled the gift out.

Keith shook his head as he admired it. "You guys are awesome," was all he could get out. He held in his hands a 16"x24" canvas picture of the six of them at graduation. They weren't posing but merely sitting on chairs in the grass of the football field. None were even looking at the camera, only excitedly chatting and smiling. Lance had an arm around Pidge's chair as he leaned back to talk to Keith. Pidge and Shay were smiling all giddy like and, what appeared to be, shaking eachother with excitement. Hunk was next in line. He sat pointing at something off camera. Allura was next to him looking in the direction he was pointing and exclaiming something. Keith was standing behind Allura's chair, leaning on it, and looking down the line at Lance.

Allura turned from the picture to her friends. "I thought we didn't take a picture together that day."

"Apparently Matt snapped this as he sat down. He said that he doesn't have a picture of him and his friends on graduation and he wanted me to have one," Pidge replied.

They all decided where to hang it and then continued to admire it. In Keith and Allura's mind, it truly was the best house warming gift. A representation of the friendship that is demonstrated in the picture itself.

"Well," Lance sighed after about half an hour. "I hate to say this but we really should take off. We got dinner reservations with Veronica in less then an hour."

"Thank all of you so much for helping us," Allura thanked. "This would've taken us forever by ourselves."

Pidge scoffed as she and Lance walked hand in hand to the door. "Like we would let you move in together without us."

"We should go too Hunk," Shay stated, turning to her boyfriend. "We have to pick up my parents from the airport."

"Oh right. That's tonight," Hunk said, with a sigh.

Everyone said their goodbyes and pretty soon Keith and Allura found themselves alone. "Well then," Keith started as he moved closer to Allura. "We are moved in together."

Allura smiled widely and gave him a peck on the lips. "We are," she confirmed.

"Do you know what I want to do now?" Keith asked.

"Order Chinese food and watch Hawaii Five-0?"

"Yes!" Keith exclaimed with excitement, sounding like a little kid. "I'll order the food while you take a shower."

Allura giggled at his enthusiasm. "I would question if you're telling me I stink or telling me to get in some comfortable pjs but either works for me," she replied, heading for the bathroom as Keith pulled out his phone. Yep. Moving in together was deffinately what Allura wanted.

* * *

 **If anyone would like to draw the graduation picture (or the New Years picture) please do. Just please let me know if you do.**

 **Please leave a comment!**

 **~ Pickles**


	6. Cappuccino

**Prompt: Cappuccino**

 **Category: Fluff(ish)**

 **Timeline: Shortly after season 8**

 **Summary: Keith introduces Allura to the wonderful world of coffee and Allura falls in love with a French vanilla cappuccino.**

 **Other: Keith and Allura have a newly established relationship when this starts. I feel like this is more Allura then Keith. Sorry y'all. :(**

* * *

Keith had no idea what he'd been thinking. Of course Allura would get addicted to cappuccinos. Now everytime they went out she'd ask if they could stop by a coffee shop. If only he hadn't been persistent that fall morning.

 _"I still do not understand the allure of a bitter black liquid," Allura stated as Keith pulled into the coffee shop parking lot._

 _"There are a lot of ways to drink coffee, Allura," Keith replied, turning off the car. "You have creamer, milk, iced, mocha, frappe, latte, cappuccino, americano, added favors, and pretty much any combination of everything I just said." Keith turned to face Allura. "I love coffee and would love if you'd at least try it."_

Ah yes. That was his mistake. Allura could've gone her whole life without coffee. She survived without it for thousands and thousands of years. Granted, for ten thousand of those years she was in a controlled come type situation. But still.

Not to mention the money she spent on cappuccinos now a days. It was a good thing her paycheck from Galaxy Garrison was so large. She easily spent thirty to fifty dollars on the hot drink a week. And, the money Keith spent on cappuccinos for her. As much as he protested her addiction, he understood two things. One, it was his own fault. And two, he loved seeing the look in her eyes when he'd hand her the steaming drink that she loved so much.

Thankfully, it seemed as though the caffine did not affect her alien body. She did not exhibit giddiness or inability to stay still but rather was more focused and level headed. Lance teased that it wasn't the cappuccinos but Keith who was giving Allura clarity. Keith brushed that off as Lance being Lance but secretly, he hoped it was true.

About two months after her first taste, Pidge presented Allura with a French vanilla cappuccino. This started a whole new addiction. Allura would only ever order this flavored cappuccino and requested that Keith only bring her French vanilla.

 _Keith stepped into the communications room at the Garrison where he knew Allura would be working. It took him only a moment to spot her. She was in her office set off from the main room with a projection of the Milky Way in front of her._

 _Keith quickly made his way over and knocked on the open doorway. "Knock. Knock."_

 _Allura looked up from the projection and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Hello Keith," she greeted, standing to give him a kiss. "I was just thinking about Kosmo."_

 _The black paladin accepted the kiss happily. "Well, guess that's better then you thinking of Bae Bae," he teased, handing her the French vanilla cappuccino he held._

 _Allura took the drink and had a taste before turning to the projector again with a little laugh. "I found a constellation that looks exactly like him so now I have to name it."_

 _Keith wrapped his arms around the princess from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Just all it Kosmo then. Or Magic Wolf or something. It doesn't have to be fancy."_

 _"I know but this is my first contribution to the human race. I want it to be fancy," she replied leaning into his embrace. Allura took another sip of her cappuccino. "Thank you, Keith. I know you don't approve of my need for cappuccinos."_

 _Keith couldn't help but chuckle a little at her wording. "They aren't healthy and I want you to be healthy."_

 _Allura turned to face Keith, his hands resting on her hips. "Alteans anatomy is different then humans. Cappuccinos could be curing me from fatal diseases and we wouldn't even know."_

 _"I don't think any race uses bean juice as a 'cure all'," he replied with a smile._

Okay so yes. Clearly coffee doesn't affect Alteans like it does humans but it's still probably not healthy. Keith still firmly believes that Allura should limit herself to only five cups a week. But Allura, thinking five cups is just too low, asks the others how much they drink. She wasn't sure if Keith was being picky cause it was her or if he really did think five cups was enough. The princess found, from her interrogations, the following facts:

Pidge only drinks coffee in the morning.

Lance once drank six cups in one sitting.

(Lance is also banned for life from Expresso-liscious.)

Hunk refuses to drink more then four cups a week.

Shay is afraid to drink it.

Shiro pretty much lives on it.

And Matt is allergic to coffee beans.

Allura concluded that five cups was actually more reasonable then what she presumed but still refused to hold back. Her argument when asked by Keith was that she has had no negative side effects so there is no reason to stop.

Eventually Allura does see how her obsession is a little out of control and asks her friends to help her cut back. By that time, Keith and Allura have moved in together and Keith is tasked with keeping Allura under control as fatigue, anxiety, irritability, or any of the other side effects of coffee withdrawal set in. This task includes stopping her from drinking the whole bag of cappuccino mix at once.

 _"Keith!" Allura whined, flopping over on the bar in their apartment dramatically. "I need some energy. I'm drained."_

 _Keith stood across from her with the bag of cappuccino mix in his hand. "I'm sorry but I can't let you have any more. Besides, you made me promise to slowly wean you off it and so I am."_

 _Allura looked up at him with the most pleading eyes Keith had ever witnessed. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"_

 _"No," Keith replied blankly._

 _In a sudden rush of energy Allura leapt over the counter, attempting to grab the bag from Keith. The black paladin had been expecting an attempt of this degree and quickly ran around to where Allura had been standing. A full out chase around the spacious apartment commenced. Even with Keith's Marmora training and experience, the alien princess managed to keep up._

 _Matt entered through the front door just as Allura took a short cut and managed to pin Keith down. "Matt! Get Allura!" Keith called, desperately trying to keep the bag out of his girlfriend's hands._

 _It took a good little bit for Matt to pry Allura off of Keith but eventually the rebel had Allura's hands behind her back. Keith stood in front of her with the mix still in his hand, all three of them out of breath. "Goodness Allura," Matt spoke, slightly impressed. "What is wrong with you?"_

 _"I need more energy."_

 _"I think you have plenty of energy," Keith responded._

 _Allura let out a long sigh of despair and leaned her head on Keith's chest, Matt still holding her hands behind her back. The two men looked at each other worriedly right before Allura broke free and reached for the cappuccino mix. "Matt!" Keith yelled, jumping away from his girlfriend's grasp._

 _"Sorry!" Matt yelled back as he chased after Allura who was chasing Keith._

Luckily for Keith, that stage of the withdrawal lasted only a week. What was possibly worse was when Allura started getting headaches. When she first got one, she literally thought her head was going to explode. Apparently Alteans never got headaches so she thought there was some kind of bomb in her head. It took both Keith and Lance's reassurance and a diagnosis from Pidge before Allura finally calmed down.

The headaches were bad for Allura, mostly cause she didn't understand them fully, but Keith formally declared that they were not as bad as Allura's "lack of energy" outbursts. They kept Keith in better shape for that week then what he had been since they got back to earth, which is saying a lot. Actually, they kept everyone in shape.

Allura's symptoms only lasted a grand total of 5 weeks which is short considering how much she drank before. Everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding as soon as the doctor confirmed that the withdrawal was over. It had been an interesting 5 weeks for everyone but for Keith especially. He had seen Allura's crazy side, which he was very intrigued by apparently.

Allura never really lost her love for the French vanilla cappuccino and still drank two a week. She deffinately had her set backs but didn't want to get addicted again so she had Keith keep her accountable. After giving him this task, Allura realized just how much of a chore it was and how Keith had being working overtime during the 5 weeks of withdrawal. She couldn't help love him even more.

Keith ended up using Allura's cappuccino love to his advantage a year after the withdrawal incident. He recruited Lance, the romantic at heart, and the two came up with the perfect proposal plan involving the caffeinated beverage. It took the barista a few practice runs before being able to properly shape letters in the foam but it was worth it.

Allura of course said yes. Afterall, it was her two favorite things, Keith and a French Vanilla Cappuccino.

* * *

 **Pretty please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	7. Challenge

**Prompt: Challenge**

 **Category: Fluff with a little Keith Pining**

 **Timeline: AU where the paladins are trainers at a traveling lion show (Don't know where that came from)**

 **Summary: Much to Lance's delight and Keith's dismay, Keith accidentally challenges Allura to something that's never been done before.**

 **Other: XXX**

* * *

"Onyx seemed a little slow today there Keith," Lance commented as he and the black haired man sat in the empty stands cleaning their show attire. "He was a whole second behind Crimson on the small fire jump. And even I have to admit, sadly, that Crimson did not hit her mark right away, making Onyx even slower."

Keith rolled his eyes. "For the last time, that was my fault, not Onyx's. I was trying to train him the Takashi yesterday. He was exhausted today."

Lance placed his shiny red boot on the seat next to him. "You're trying that move again?"

"You really think you can pull off a move that inventor retired before successfully completing?" Pidge asked, one row up.

"Onyx is smart and has a great sense of balance, he can learn it. And, need I remind you, I trained Merlot new tricks when he was 17 years old. All of our current lions are younger then 10. If I can teach an old lion new tricks, I can deffinately teach a young one too," Keith stated, also finishing his black boot.

Shiro, the ringmaster, appeared from a side slit in the tent. "Keith. Lance,. Pidge" he called. "Get dressed snd get your lions. I want to run through the introduction one last time before tonight."

The two men and the petite woman grabbed their newly polished performer clothes and headed behind the curtains, all the while, arguing over whose lion preformed the best at the last show. After going through the curtains, they went to their shared living quarters to get changed.

"Where's my hat?" Lance asked during a conversation about the up coming European tour. Keith just gave him a shrug as he examined his full outfit in the mirror.

The trainers' show clothes were typical ringmaster attire with a little extra touch. Boots, top hat, white gloves, white shirt under a buttoned tailcoat, trousers that would be considered too tight for everyday life, and a cain with a lion head and clicker were what the ensemble consisted of. The only differences between each trainer's outfit was color and design. Besides the black top hat, white gloves, and white shirt, every trainer's costume was primarily a different color and had different designs then the others. Keith had a dark purple color scheme, Lance had a red one, Pidge had green, Hunk had yellow, and Allura had blue. The designs, however, were a little harder to notice. Beings as this is an entertainment show, anything leather was perfectly polished and anything cloth had designs embroidered or bedazzled through it. Keith's designs were always whisps of air or shields, Lance's were fire related, Pidge's were plant related, Hunk's were earth related, and Allura's were water related. When fully costumed, the trainers looked ready to amaze even the harshest critic.

"Lance," Hunk called as he entered the living quarters. "I found your hat outside Bumblebee's pen."

Lance popped up from the other side of a bed with a smile of relief. "Thanks Hunk! Coran would've killed me if I'd shown up without it."

As Lance took his hat from Hunk, Allura rushed in. She was fully costumed but her hair was everywhere and her hat had some scuff marks on it. The trainer hurried over to an unoccupied mirror and quickly called for Pidge's help. Even with her hair a mess, Keith thought Allura looked breathtaking. He caught himself staring and forced himself to look away.

Pidge came from the small bathroom in the living quarters, completely ready herself, and jumped a little when she saw Allura. "Gah! What happened to you?" she questioned, hurriedly trying to fix Allura's hair.

"I was teaching Sky the Takashi and she got scared and accidentally pushed me over," she explained, combing her hair back.

"What's up with the Takashi lately? Everyone's trying it," Lance asked almost rhetorically.

Keith couldn't help but laugh a little at Allura's comment, completely ignoring Lance. This gained confused looks from the guys, a warning glare from Pidge, and an angry stare from Allura. "What's so funny? You don't think I can do it?" she asked defensively.

"I have no doubt that you could train a lion to do it, just not Sky," Keith replied without thinking. He heard an "uh oh" from Hunk and saw Lance facepalm out of the corner of his eye but couldn't take his eyes off Allura. Her death glare was really quite mesmorizing, and attractive.

"Are you saying Sky's dumb?" Allura asked, turning to face Keith. She had previously only been looking at his reflection but the glare was even scarier straight on.

"Um...uh.. well," Keith stumbled through his words. He may have misspoke. "No, um. What I'm saying is that Sky is still very young and is very afraid of a lot of things so it might not be the easiest to teach her such a complicated act like the Takashi, unlike Onyx who never spooks." Keoth often wondered how Sky was even able to be a preformer when she was afraid of everything that moves. He had just always assumed she had immense trust in Allura.

Keith's statement only seemed to fuel Allura. She huffed. "Think Onyx can learn it faster then? Prove it! Whoever can teach their lion first wins. And loser does the winners chores for a month," she proposed with determination in her voice. Allura held her hand out, ready for Keith to agree, while the remaining three trainers watched from the side lines.

Under normal circumstances, Keith would accept the bet without hesitation. But Allura had her game face on. And Allura never lost with her game face. Keith wasn't even currently sure if he could beat her. Then again, who was Keitb to turn down a challenge?

"Deal," he agreed, shaking her hand. Keith pushed down the feeling he felt when touching Allura's ungloved hand. It was cozy and very new to him.

Allura had a mischiviously smile on her face as she put her hat back on and left to fetch her lion. Pidge and Hunk followed suit but Keith stood frozen beside the full length mirror.

"What just happened?" he asked Lance, who had burst into laughter as soon as they others left.

"Dude," he exclaimed, trying to calm himself. "You just challenged Allura to a train off!"

Keith let out an admittedly unmanly squeak as Lance pulled him outside. That's it. He's done for. Allura and her game face were gonna crush him, even with the timid lion, and he would never be able to live it down. At least he'd get to watch Allura succeed. She was always so cute during her adorable victory dance. That was an upside he guessed.

* * *

 **I kinda want to make a oneshot collection revolving around this AU. Would y'all read it?**

 **Please leave a comment!**

 **~ Pickles**


	8. Fairy AU

**Prompt: Fairy AU**

 **Category: Rivals to Lovers**

 **Timeline: Fairy AU...duh**

 **Summary: Keith and Allura are the best Fairy treasure hunter leaders who are forced to work together after working against each other for so long.**

 **Other: Hunay is in this. So is Plance but more subtly.**

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Allura growled in frustration. She looked up to the open so I for any sign of the rest of her team.

"I'm not too happy being stuck in a trap with you either, princess," came a deep voice from the shadows of the hole they were stuck in.

Allura crossed her arms. "Don't call me princess. Do you always just brood in dark corners all emo like until you're hired for a hunt or is it just when you're making my life miserable?" she asked sarcastically.

"Do you always fall into fairy traps and bring other fairys with you or was that a special deal just for me?" Keith mocked, standing up straighter in the dimness. "We can't even fly out because the hole has a flight spell on it! You are the only fairy I know who renders her fairy magic useless on a daily basis!"

The fairy across from him clenched her fists. "Only our flight is useless, moron! We still have our other magjc."

Keith finally stepped closer to the light so Allura got to see more of his face. "You're a water fairy in a prairie gorge and I'm a weather fairy in a completely sunny prairie gorge. Lot of good that'll do us!"

There was a minute of tense, angry silence before the two heard footsteps from above. A second later a sun tanned face peered into the hole.

"Lance!" Keith called.

"We found some rope," Lance replied. "But we got some help."

Even in the dimness, Allura say Keith raise and eyebrow. "Help? Where did you find help? There's nothing but ghost towns in this part of Paranjo."

Two more faces peered over the edge. These to new ones had the same color hair and eyes and Keith immediately guessed them as siblings. He also guessed them as Allura's treasure team.

"Hey Allura," the female greeted.

"Katie! Matt!" Allura answered, relieved to see the friendly faces again. "Did you bring me a rope too?"

A fourth face, presumably from Keith's team, peered over as well. "We could only find one so you two have to take turns."

After an argument of who should escape first, they both eventually got out. Just as they were about to throw insults at one another, Lance spoke to both of them. "So we were thinking ..."

"What if we joined together on this hunt?" Katie asked, finishing for Lance.

"We do work better as one big team," Matt added, looking mainly at Allura.

Hunk also added something as he rolled the rope up again. "We could split both our earnings equally. Besides, we'd get done with this faster and I have a wedding to help with," he said, putting the rope in his backpack.

Keith and Allura sported similar glares of accusation as their teams talked. "We'd clearly be getting the short end of the deal since we are already getting payed so much more then they are," Allura declared, crossing her arms.

Keith huffed. "Yeah right! We are the best hunters in the business and so therefore, our price is higher then yours," he declared

"We are indisputably the best hunters so I don't know what you're going on about!"

"Cearly it's not indisputable because I am disputing it!"

"Stop!" all four of their teammates commanded in unison.

Allura and Keith looked at them in shock. They never interrupted their leaders. "That's enough," Matt settled, stepping inbetween them. "We have already decided to team up. Our prices for this hunt are only a coreal apart so that's not an issue. Now you are going to be joint leaders and lead us in collecting this stupid Dwarf Paintings of Legend or whatever they're called for out clients so that we can get out of here and Hunk can get married."

Water fairy and weather fairy sighed in reluctant agreement, refusing to look at one another.

* * *

After an adventure worthy of a storybook itself, the group of six finally returned to the village of Cretz to get their payments. "I hate to admit it princess but we do make a good team," Keith stated as he and Allura divided up the money.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, looking into his eyes. After a nanosecond, she quickly looked away but could still feel his gaze on her. "That was pretty smart using the snow storm to freeze the chains." She was nervous, and getting red. This never happened to her, ever.

Keith smiled a little and leaned back on the Inn's wall near the bar. "Thanks. And I suppose using creating a wall of water to stop enemy fire was smart too" he said, gaining a smile from Allura. "That's high level water magic. I was impressed."

Allura let out a scoff which Keith responded to with a roll of his eyes. "You know, we were having a nice bonding moment over here then you scoff at my compliment. For a second, I thought we were getting along," he teased, coming to lean on the table Allura sat at.

"I was scoffing at the idea of you being impressed," she answered, turning back to finish dividing the money.

"I can be impressed at times."

Before Allura could answer, Lance flew down the stairs and quickly found the two hunters. "Allura! Tell Matt to stop trying to kill me!" he exclaimed just as Matt came flying after him.

Lance cowered behind Keith as Matt approached. "He was in Katie's room! He had this coming!" Matt replied.

"What were you doing in Katie's room?" Keith asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I was giving her her cut of the money!" Lance defended, still behind Keith.

Matt's angry demeanor immediately dropped. "Wait. You weren't hitting on her? But, you were flirting with her so much today?"

"Dude, I'm just flirt. It's what I do."

"So now you're saying my sister is average?" Matt anger slowly came back as Keith and Allura just watched in amusement.

Lance jumped at his out burst. "What? No! Katie is gorgeous but she's not really my type. I mean sure, if she were to want to take our relationship farther, I'd have no objections. But that's just normal. Right Keith?" rambled Lance.

Keith glanced at Allura before responding. "Yep. Sounds normal to me."

"Wait what?" Lance stopped his rambling to look at the weather fairy.

Allura's face turned more red then a tomato. Her heart beat a thousand times a minute at his glance. For some reason foreign to her, Keith was having a strange effect on her. She was so used to hating him that she just wanted to punch him for making her feel these new feelings. Something apparently happened in the past twenty four hours and Allura had no clue what.

"That's very uncharacteristic of you," Lance continued as Matt looked at the black haired man in confusion.

Keith shrugged. "People change," he stated bluntly. "Now you two, go to your rooms."

Lance and Matt agreed with no hesitation after receiving warning looks from both leaders. Allura handed Keith a stack of currency, light blush still visible. "Here's your take."

He purposely ran his fingers along her hand until she was able to grab the money. His touch made Allura gulp subconsciously. He leaned in close to her ear as headed for the stairs. "See you tomorrow, princess," Keith said, voice deep and quiet.

Allura shivered from his breath as he headed off. What just happened? Was he trying to seduce her for his own gain? Or was he just being odd? Either way, Allura didn't mind. But, if he wanted to play a seduction game, he was in for some competition.

The water fairy collected her money and went upstairs to her room, all the while plotting her seduction game plans. As much as she hated the idea of it, working with Keith and his team was rewarding, and fun. Allur a would deffinately be looking forward to the next quest with Keith.

* * *

 **I might also do a small fic of what happened that day if I find the motivation.**

 **Please leave a comment!**

 **~ Pickles**


	9. Marigold

**Prompt: Marigold**

 **Category: Pining and Fluff**

 **Timeline: Sometime after season 8**

 **Summary: Keith pines after Allura during a Garrison celebratory ball.**

 **Other: Established Plance if you squint.**

* * *

Marigold. Such a strange name for such a beautiful color. Though, in hindsight, Keith had never even knew the color existed until this night. At first he had no clue what it was. But apparently Pidge knew. Of course Pidge would know. He should've just asked her instead of asking Hunk who asked Lance who then asked Pidge. Now everyone knew he was watching Allura. Beautiful Allura in her beautiful Marigold dress.

The way the princess moved around the black tie event, chatting with anyone who requested a conversation, was most intriguing. She was completely in her element. Keith caught himself staring so many times. Luckily, Allura was too involved in her talking to notice. Unluckily, Lance was not as distracted to notice.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Lance questioned, coming to stand by Keith next to a cheese table. "There is a reason why the Garrison hired an orchestra."

Keith pried his eyes off Allura for the hundredth time that night and looked at Lance. "Because they are very extra? Who hires an entire orchestra for a celebratory ball?"

"The same people who have an open invitation to their celebratory ball and end up hosting almost six hundred people," Lance replied, picking a cube of cheese off the table and popping it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I really wish they wouldn't have done that. Do you know how many random girls have come up to me expecting me to fall in love with them at first sight and whisk them away to another planet? A lot. They aren't even here to celebrate anything."

"Those are just intense fans, Keith," Lance reasoned.

Keith gave Lance a "Really" look. "You're not at all bothered by girls asking you out in front of Pidge?"

Lance put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Actually, when I'm with Pidge, they tend to back off." There was a second of silence as Keith thought on this before Lance spoke again. "I must give you a round of applause though for avoiding my first question so smoothly. "

Keith let out an exasperated sigh. "Lance, she already has like twenty people who are waiting to dance with her. She doesn't have time."

"Well that's anything but true. Look at it this way, all those people either want Allura to fall for them or want to talk politics and Altean. Allura could use a friendly face to dance with, a breath of fresh air so to speak," Lance stated before heading off to some older gentlemen who had been waiting to speak with a paladin.

 _'What if I want her to fall for me too,'_ he thought, surprising himself. What had he gotten himself into? His gaze turned back to the Altean princess. What if Lance was right? Maybe Allura did need a break from the hoards of admirers.

After an intense mental agruemnt, Keith finally made his way to the object of his affections who happen to be on the dance floor. "Excuse me," he started, interrupting a conversation about Altean architecture. "But may I cut in?" The tall, curt man Allura had been dancing with let out a huff of cooperation and disappeared into the crowd in a second.

"Oh thank Altean!" Allura exclaimed as she and Keith began a comfortable ballroom dance. "I love my home planet but it's exhausting explaining everything about it to a hundred different humans. Not to mention, dancing with strangers who step on my toes."

Keith smiled a little as he looked down at her. "I can't promise no toe stepping. I've never actually done this before."

She giggled a little at his comment. "Why not?" Allura asked in a completely inoccent, baffled kind of way.

The man leading her shrugged. "I don't know. It's not really my style, I guess," he replied.

Allura closed her eyes with a smile as the couple spin around the floor. "I don't understand how you couldn't love it," she stated, opening her eyes once again, her sparkling eyes. "The live music, the fancy dresses, all the suits, the food, it all just makes me happy."

Keith couldn't help but smile even more at this. "I'm glad you're happy."

Allura smiled back and laid her head on Keith's shoulder, enjoying not being pressured to engage in conversation. Meanwhile, Keith tried to calm his heartrate. He was sure the princess could hear it, possibly even feel it. Looks like Lance was right. How is he always right about these things? Allura did need a break from the curious civilians. Keith smiled to himself. He was glad he could help her, even in this small way.

"Keith?" Allura asked, head still against his shoulder. "Why did you wait so long to dance with me? You kept glancing at me all night."

Well at least Keith knew Allura couldn't feel his heart beat anymore cause he'd stop breathing. "Y-you saw that?" he asked, voice catching for fear he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Allura replied. Then a second of silence. "You look very charming in your suit. I couldn't help but notice you."

"Me? You look absolutely gorgeous in marigold. That's why I kept looking at you. I didn't ask you to dance before cause I thought you had plenty of people who want to share a quick spin around the room with you," Keith stated.

Allura giggled again as she pulled her head back to look at Keith. "Well I'm glad you realized I needed saving."

Their eyes locked, purple on blue. A stare down that had no dramatic characteristics. Slowly the music and the talking around them started to fade. Allura glanced down at Keith's lips before looking him back in the eyes.

Neither knew what was happening. It was like they were being drawn together by something beyond their control. Inches of space turned to hairs. Allura closed her eyes as her parted lips finally made contact with Keith's.

The kiss started out as sweet but soon became somewhat fierce, both apparently wanting to dominate the other. Allura arched her spine, pushing herself into the kiss, as Keith placed his left hand on the small of her back.

Sadly for them both, they needed oxygen. The reluctant separation of their lips was met with so much emotion in the opening eyes. Allura swallowed insecurly. "Uh-that was..."

"The best feeling in the world," Keith finished, hands still on her hips and back.

Allura could only nod in agreement, licking her lips. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened but she liked it. And she wanted it to happen again. But before it could, Coran appeared.

"Ah! There you are Allura! I have someone who wants to know more about your father," he exclaimed, motioning to the edge of the dance floor where a middle-aged man waited patiently.

Allura turned back to Keith. "Dance with me again in an hour," she declared, letting Coran excitedly drag her off.

An hour. Keith could do that. He's waited so long already, what's another hour? Torture. That's what it'd be, torture. Keith watched until Allura greeted the man before turning to go get a drink. When facing the opposite direction, he found the trio with cheeky smiles before him. Nothing was said. Lance just raised his eyebrows suggestively and Keith rolled his eyes and walked away.

He kept watching Allura for the next hour as she mingled. Her marigold dress flowing around her as she walked. She was breathtaking. Keith was in, and he was in deep. His second dance with her, which turned into a mini makeout session, past way faster then what he would've liked. But he wasn't worried.

At the end of the night, he'd get to talk to Allura again. Allura in her marigold dress.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment!**

 **~ Pickles**


	10. Enchanted

**Prompt: Enchanment**

 **Category: Fluff, I guess**

 **Timeline: Medieval AU?**

 **Summary: Allura is enchanted by a knight as soon as she sees him.**

 **Other:**

* * *

Allura bent down to pick the juniper berries from the bush. She carefully placed them into her basket while humming a mesmerizing melody. Her chores were almost done for the day which meant she could return to her book shortly. This gave her much cause for joy as she continued to another juniper bush, taking heed not to slip into the stream next to her. The tranquility of nature was interrupted as a man with torn clothes and dirt all over his face stumbling out of the bushes. He looked beaten up and exhausted. Allura looked up from her gathering and looked straight at him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so mysterious.

After noticing Allura, he ran over to her. As he approached, the woman realized he had a sword of sorts strapped around his waist. She opened her mouth to scream, thinking this handsome stranger was an attacker, but he quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "I will not hurt you. Please assist me," he whispered in her ear, voice deep and gruff. He stood only an inch from her. Allura could almost feel his breath. "I am injured and would be ever so grateful if you could lend me some bandages and salve."

Allura, having a heart kinder then most, nodded in cooperation and the man removed his hand from her mouth. She knew she had no reason to trust him but she had a feeling that he would keep his word and not harm her. "Might I ask your name?" she asked as the stranger checked the way he came.

"You can call me Keith," he responded quickly. Keith returned to Allura with a rush. "Now where is your residence?"

"This way. Past the clearing," she answered, pointing in the direction of her home. Allura could tell this Keith man was nervous about something and that time was of the essence. She quickly lead the way back home.

The walk was silent, Keith continually looking over his shoulder and making Allura walk through small streams presumably to cover their scent. In all honesty, Allura began to wonder if it was such a good idea to bring a random, seemingly paranoid man to the safety of her home. What if he was a fugitive, hiding from the law? Or an escaped criminal? What if he was being chased by a mad swordsman? Was HE the mad swordsman? Her escalating fears were brought to almost a complete halt upon noticing his shirt covered in blood. He was apparently cut pretty badly and at many places. A spot on his shoulder had the crimson stained shirt sticking to his skin. Whoever this man was, he needed medical help. He kept limping every time he had to take a large step and kept reaching up to try and stop a wound on his head from bleeding out. Allura knew that she couldn't, in good conscious, let this man bleed to death, friend or foe.

Her wooden house came into view soon after she made this commitment. There was smoke rising from the chimney telling her the others were home, Romielle, Allura's mother Melenor, and Honerva. She quickly helped Keith down the hill, as all the running damaged his leg even more, and to the back door of the quaint abode.

Allura and her roommates were seamstress' and bakers for a nearby village so their house was nothing grand. It did have a shelter and a pasture for livestock, which was odd for this part of the country.

The woman flung open the door and called for help. She received it just as Keith began losing consciousness. Allura put her strength to the test as she was forced to carry him to the couch. Romielle screamed when she saw the bloody, dying man. After a prod or two from Allura, Romielle quickly assisted in helping lay Keith on the couch.

"What ever happened, Allura?" she questioned, stepping back to collect herself.

Before Allura could answer, Keith gently took hold of her arm. Allura couldn't help but feel the warmth the touch brought with it. "Put out the fire in the chimney. If they come looking for me, they might not notice this place without the pillar of smoke," he commanded, voice notably weaker then before.

"Good heavens!" Melenor exclaimed from the doorway, Honerva next to her with a shocked expression. "Who is this man?"

Keith's hand fell from Allura's arm as he slipped into unconsciousness. Allura quickly ripped his shirt to observe the wound on his shoulder. "That is not of importance at the moment! Romielle, heat a lot of water and then put the fire out. Mother and Honerva, help me save this man," she declared.

* * *

Keith awoke to the mother of all headaches. He ached and hurt all over. It took him a second to remember where he was. He looked around the quaint room for signs of life but saw none. He inspected his clothes, noting that they were fresh clean ones, and realized with a start that his sword was not with him. The man frantically glanced around the room, finding it placed neatly on the floor next to him. With a sigh of relief, he fell back into the laying position, his head spinning.

Allura watched all this from the entry to the eating area. In the spirit of honesty, she had admitted to watching the stranger sleep while he was under. Not in a creepy way, of course. It was in a questioning, intrigued way. This man seemed to be well mannered and high class, yet he was covered in dirt and had worn clothes on when he arrived. Allura stepped into the room with a bowl of stew as Keith tried to stand.

"You should rest. Your wounds are quite deep," she instructed, handing him the food.

He took it with little hesitation and sat up to partake in it. He kept his eyes on the stew as he ate, seeming to be in a daze. After a second or two of Allura just watching the stranger eat, he finally spoke. "Thank you for helping me and treating my wounds. I shall repay you," Keith said, looking straight at Allura.

"That is not necessary. The only payment I shall accept is an explanation of who you really are. Your fresh wounds suggest that some one made an attempt on your life but, you have many scars," Allura reasoned, taking a seat across from Keith.

"You sure are nosy," Keith answered, glancing down at his food. "What village are we in?"

Allura looked Keith straight in the eye as she replied. "I asked you a question first. Who are you really?"

Keith couldn't help but smile a little at his rescuer. He was not used to sternness from subjects, let alone females. "Fair enough. I am Sir Keith Kogane. A knight in the King's personal guard."

The woman across from him nodded, surprise in her eyes. "I see. Is that why you have that sword?" she questioned, only gaining a nod in responce. "We are in Altea, so why are you running and all bruised?"

"About seven moons ago, King Quinton attacked my patrol near our border. He killed everyone but me and then took me to torture for information. That's where my scars come from, mostly. I escaped yesterday but barely."

Allura didn't know what to say. So this handsome knight was tortured for seven months, escaped, and then ran all the way across the border with flesh wounds meant to kill. Allura found herself even more enchanted. "Well you are no longer on the enemy's side of the border so you should send for a wagon from the castle. With wounds like those, you will not make it walking or riding a horse."

Keith took her statement into consideration. Just sitting up caused emense pain to surge through his body. She was right, he needed a cart from the castle. "Very well. I shall send for it immediatly but it shall not arrive for eight or nine days."

Allura stood happily. "You can stay here till then. It will be our honor!" she offered, excitement clear in her voice. Now she'd get to spend more time with Sir Keith and hopefully get to know him better.

* * *

"Will you fist when you are properly healed?" Romielle questioned, looking up at Keith who was settling himself in the hay covered wagon. He was careful not to hurt himself even more as he answered the woman.

"I cannot make any promises. I do not know what is awaiting me at the castle. But I shall try my hardest to spare a week or two soon," he replied. Keith turned his eyes from Romielle to Allura standing next to her. Allura's normally cheerful demeanour was gone with only sadness as its replacement.

This dampened the knights spirits as well. He had grown quite close to Allura over the past week and she him. Of course he had grown close to all his caretakers but with Allura it was different. Melenor even questioned whether he had fallen for her, which he had dismissed as an untruth. Following this inquisition, Keith couldn't help but reminisce about all the time they spent together. Most was alone since the other women would go to the village to work.

He knew he'd always look back happily on the times they spent sitting outside and talking. The times he watched her bake and cook, not even having to concentrate on her task and still achieve it. The times when he'd tell her stories from his adventures in knighthood and her eyes would light up. Keith would never forget it. But did that mean he had fallen in love? No. Well-maybe. There is a possibility. Actually, yes. Keith came the conclusion the night before his departure that he had become enchanted with this woman who was unafraid and unapologetic to speak her mind.

Looking down at her now, it was hard to believe that a week ago he was in a prison cell with no knowledge of her existence. It felt like he had known her his whole life yet didn't know everything about her.

"Melenor. Honerva," he called, pulling them from a conversation with the knight, Sir Lance, who was sent with the wagon. "I am going to need medical assistance on our journey back to the castle. I would very much enjoy to bring Allura with me. The rest of you could come as well, a sort of vacation. And if you wished to make money while in the capital, why it shall be easy to find a high paying job with the skills that you possess."

Melenor smiled, knowing full well where Keith's request for Allura came from. Romielle jumped with joy and Allura's face lit up. Allura turned to her mother. "Oh please mother! Let Romielle and I go. We have always wanted to see the castle!" she begged excitedly.

Melenor looked from her daughter to the knight in the wagon. "Your offer is ever so kind Sir Kogane but as for me and Honerva, we have had our days of adventure. Allura and Romielle, however, seem to be very keen in joining you," she stated with a smile.

Allura gave her mother a tight hug, knowing that she was allowing Allura to join Keith. As Allura and Romielle said goodbye to Honerva, Melenor stepped closer to Keith.

"Sir Keith, I have an incredible amount of respect for you and it grows by the hour so I expect you to protect my daughter. She is very dear to me."

Keith gave her a reassuring smile. "She is to me as well," he replied, voice quiet. "I would die before I let anything happen to her."

A wide, trusting smile spread on Melenors features. "Thank you Sir."

Allura and Romielle retrieved what belongings they wished to bring and Sir McClain soon had the horses trotting down the road. Romielle chose to sit next to Lance, wanting to learn how to drive the wagon, while Allura decided to accompany Keith in 5he back.

"Thank you for inviting me," Allura said soon after they left. She sat next to Keith on the littered hay.

He looked at her with a smile on the corner of his mouth. "I must admit, Allura, I am enchanted by you and did not wish to leave without your company. I suppose it was slightly selfish on my part. Apologies."

Allura blushed a deep red and looked to her hands. "No apologies necessary. If we are being truthful, I am enchanted by you as well. Your offer was no more selfish for you as it was for me to accept."

"Then let us agree that our selfishness was unselfish because it was mutually beneficial," Keith replied, holding out his hand with a smile.

Instead on shaking Allura's hand like she expected, the knight gently held it, intertwining their fingers. Allura blushed even more but scooted a little closer to him. She had a feeling this would work out great.

* * *

 **Rushed ending cause I got writer's block on the last half. So sorry guys!**

 **~ Pickles**


	11. Hostage

**Prompt: Hostage**

 **Category: Enemies to Lovers**

 **Timeline: Alternate Universe**

 **Summary: General Keith is commanded by Zarkon to kidnap Princess Allura and deliver her to him.**

 **Other: XXX**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Allura asked, voice slightly hoarse from screaming a few hours before. She watched her kidnapper's face in the fire light. He stared sternly into the fire, not blinking. The princess took this time to observe him. He had midnight black hair and glowing purple eyes. His clothes matched his features to a tee, giving him no recognisable characteristics. Well, unless you count purple eyes. He sat firm and calm, completely comfortable. "Aren't you worried my father's men will find you? You're awfully calm."

The kidnapper looked at her with a blank expression. "We lost them a while back and I'm used to this," he answered in a deep slow voice, looking back at the fire as he tossed another stick in.

"You're used to kidnapping?" Allura asks unbelievingly. Her shoulders were starting to hurt from having her arms bound behind her. "How would one become used to taking someone from their family?"

"Not the kidnapping," the man answered, looking to Allura again. The princess thought she saw something similar to remorse in his eyes. "I'm used to running and hiding. That's why Zarkon sent me."

Allura cocked her head to the side, trying to figure him out. "You don't look Galra."

The kidnapper just stared sternly at her and she shrank back into the wall of the cave. He stare was almost fatal. His purple eyes pierced Allura's very soul. It was as though he knew every secret about her and was ready to use them to his advantage.

"Can I at least have your name?" Allura questioned, gaining some courage back. "You already know mine so it would just be common courtousy for y9u to tell me yours."

He stared at her in a moment of silence. "Keith."

Keith. Deffinately not like any other Galran name she had heard, Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, Sendak. It was simpler. Then again, nothing about this Keith guy was Galran. He had human skin and hair and his build was not bulky like most Galrans. His actions too were gentler then a Galran's. He had not been rough during the kidnapping ordeal, merely firm. He had stopped to let Allura catch her breath as they ran and had helped her cross a river without being injured in the process. He was a kind kidnapper.

She smiled lightly at him. "I like it."

Keith looked shocked for a full thirty seconds before he regained his composure. "Time to sleep," he commanded abruptly, throwing water on the fire.

* * *

Allura let out a shriek as her footing was lost. She was saved from a face plant on a rock by Keith's arm underneath her. The princess sighed in relief as he pulled her up again. This was the third day of her kidnapping. They were still about half a day from the border crossing, having to take the long way because, well, he abducted her.

"Careful princess," Keith warned his hostage. Allura only smiled as she balanced herself again. She was almost positive she had gotten through to him in their past days journey. He would now speak to her quite often and called her princess or Allura. She found herself actually enjoying her captor's company. He had done so many things in his life and Allura was fascinated with every one of them. She still couldn't get him to untie her though.

They continued on for another mile or so before the Altean princess stopped, causing Keith to run into her. "I refuse to let you take another bathroom break," he declared, crossing his arms.

"I don't need one, now shhhh! Do you hear that?" she asked, motioning with her head. Keith listened but couldn't hear anything. Allura listened a second longer before walking through some nearby bushes. Keith quickly followed, slightly worried they had been found. Allura used her foot to hold a shrub out of the way. "Keith. It's a baby raccoon!"

Sure enough. A small raccoon was cowering in the back of a steel cage. It had clearly been there for a long time, probably a forgotten trap by a hunter. "You have to release it!" Allura exclaimed, turning pleading eyes to Keith.

"I'm not going to release a raccoon from a cage. They are meant to be hunted," he responded firmly.

"Please Keith. You have too. This one is just an adolescent. It's not much of the world yet," the princess prodded. It wasn't that she was against hunting but baby animals are one thing and adults are another.

Keith looked at Allura's pleading eyes one last time before sighing in defeat. "How is it the my hostage is telling me to do things now?" he asked rhetorically as he bent down to free the creature. He broke the latch with the handle on his knife and held the door open. The little raccoon darted out as soon as he could fit through the opening and dashed into the forrest.

Keith herded Allura back to their trail and they continued on their way. While walking in silence, Keith was having a mental argument. He knew what Zarkon would do to the enemy princess when they arrived back. He also knew that Allura was not trying to escape cause she had full faith in her father's soldiers finding was not gonna happen. Keith had been a spy for the Galran for nine years, almost half of his young life. He was trained and had experience sneaking around. They were so close to the border that there was no way Alfor could catch them. Allura was walking willingly into her demise.

Kind hearted, optimistic Allura. She had a heart of gold and the determination to back up any idea. Her outlook on the war was refreshing and she kept talking about what good she will be able to do once she is queen. She might not become queen if Keith takes her across the border. Zarkon wants information to win the war. There is only one way the Galran Emperor gets information. Torture. And not just any torture. Torture that is so severe that the guards assisting him often take their own lives. Allura was gonna die a slow and very painful death if Keith did his job.

The man halted in his tracks, looking straight at Allura in front of him. His confusion was slowly seeping away. Allura stopped, noticing the lack of a kidnapper on her heals. "What's wrong?" she asked in complete innocence, turning to face him.

After a moment of silence, Keith responded. "I can't do it," he stated, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't deliver you to your death. I won't help Zarkon torture you. You deserve better." He opened his eyes and looked up at a completely shocked Allura. Keith quickly approached her and cut the rope that bound her hands. "There is a village not far from here in that direction. I will take you there where you can find an innkeeper and have them send for your father. But first I need you to punch me in the face."

Allura, still shocked from the first thing he said, was now frozen with her hands still behind her back. She slowly brought them around to her stomach, her shoulders aching in the process. "Wh-what? You're letting me go? Won't you get in trouble?"

Keith sheathed his knife as he looked Allura in the eyes. "Maybe but that doesn't matter. I need you to punch me in the face," he repeated.

"Why?!" Allura asked, completely appalled at punch the man who was setting her free.

"Cause I need it to look like you escaped now punch me."

"What? No!"

"Do it Allura! Punch me!"

"Fine!" Allura yelled as she swung a fist which landed firmly under Keith's jaw.

The man stumbled backward, catching himself on a tree truck. He brought a hand up to wipe the hot liquid that was flowing from his mouth and nose. "Thanks," he said, looking back at her.

As Allura apologized profusely, Keith lead her in the direction of the village. They stopped right outside and hid in the bushes. The inn was not hard to see as the bustling town revolved around it. "There's the inn," Keith commented, pointing it out to Allura. He turned his eyes from the townspeople to the princess next to him. "If anyone asks, you escaped in the middle of the night."

Allura nodded, preparing herself. "Thank you for rescuing me, Keith. I will never forget this," she stated, giving Keith a peck on the check before hurrying to the inn.

Keith froze as he watched her go. Did she just kiss him? He touched his cheek gently, a smile appearing.

* * *

About a month later, the Galra and Alteans called a truce and met to sign a peace treaty. Both parties agreed to meet at a neutral town on their shared border. The gathering was a very formal and joyous ball that most of the nobles attended. Allura, of course, stood by her father on stage as Zarkon approached.

Alfor shook hands with the emperor. "Our countries benefit the most when we are allies, Zarkon. This is a great outcome for us both," he stated, earning a nod of agreement from Zarkon. Allura's father motioned to her as he began again. "This is my daughter Allura."

Zarkon smiled at the princess as he shook her hand as well. "Ah yes, the beautiful Allura. I have heard great things," he declared. Allura couldn't help but remember the torture of which Keith had spoke of and wondered if this was even the same Zarkon. The Galran stepped out of the way to reveal two men, one very familiar to Allura. Although, it was strange to see him in royal clothes. "This is my son Lotor and my adopted son Keith," Zarkon introduced.

Allura did a double take to make sure that this Prince Keith was the same man that kidnapped her a month ago. Prince Lotor placed an elbow on Keith's shoulder, leaning on him. "Ah. So this is the woman that punched you," he declared, much too amused with the situation.

"Lotor!" Zarkon stated firmly. He turned to Alfor as he spoke. "I am so sorry. This one really has no manners."

Alfor nodded in understanding. "It's fine. Shall we?" He motioned to off stage to where they were to sign the truce. The two leaders headed off and Lotor took off for the group of Altean nobles close to the stage, leaving Keith and Allura alone.

"So...," Allura started, looking at Keith with an unbelieving smile. "A prince. You're a prince who kidnapped a princess."

Keith couldn't help but smile at her shock. "Adopted prince," he clarified, stepping closer to Allura.

The Altean noticed that his nose was still a little discolored. "Since when?" she asked, stepping closer to him as well.

"Six years," he answered, looking down at her intently. "You know, now that we aren't fighting against each other, we can talk to each other without me having to abduct you."

Allura looked back at him, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "How about I do you one better? Let's start with a dance." The princess offered her hand to the Prince in front of her. He took it and led her to the dance floor.

Keith technically saved her life, endangering his own in the process. The least Allura could do was a dance. Maybe even two. Keith, however, couldn't keep his mind from thinking of their parting a month ago. He had to admit that he hadn't really stopped thinking about her. Now, there were no restrictions. Their countries were at peace and they were dancing together. Who knows what the night holds?

* * *

 **Please leave a comment! [Thanks to the one faithful person who comments on almost every chapter! You really help motivate me!]**

 **~ Pickles**


	12. Sanctuary

**Prompt: Sanctuary**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: Shortly after season 8**

 **Summary: Keith is Allura's sanctuary one lonely night after she's injured greatly.**

 **Other: Note that this was written before season 8 came out.**

* * *

Keith hesitantly twisted the doorknob and entered the dark room. The only light came from the full moon shining outside Allura's open window. Keith let his eyes adjust before approaching Allura sitting up in her hospital bed. "Hey Allura," he greeted quietly. His ribs still hurt pretty bad but he was more worried about Allura. Haggar really did a number on her.

Allura didn't tear her gaze from the moon as she answered. "Hello Keith," she said in a daze. Keith couldn't help but admire the way her skin glowed from the soft moonlight and the way her hair laid gently on her shoulders.

The black paladin placed his hands in his pockets nervously. He waited a second before speaking again. "Do you want some company?"

The Altean answered with a weak no, her voice shaking slightly. Keith knew that his past self would've taken this as a valid excuse but now, he had a better understanding of people's feelings. He could tell Allura didn't really want to be alone, no matter what her words were. He slowly made his way over to her bed and sat next to her, their shoulders touching because of the small bed.

Keith sat in silence, knowing that Allura would talk when she wanted to. He could see through the glowing light shining on her face that her eyes were wet. He looked down at his fidgeting hands, debating with himself about what he should do. After hearing a quiet sniffle from her, he placed his hand on her's gently.

This action seemed to take her guard down. She removed her eyes from the moon and looked down at where his fingers laced with hers. She sniffed again as she began crying. Keith was a little shocked. He had never seen Allura cry. He never thought he would either. Doing something a little uncharacteristic of him, he pulled the woman next to him into a tight hug.

She immediatly responded with clutching his shirt and burying her face in his shoulder. The tears flowed freely now as Keith rubbed her back. Allura slowly regained herself and finally spoke. "It was so horrifying, Keith. She-she pried her way into my brain. I had no control over her," she stated, breaking into histsria again.

Keith pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back. "Hey, it's okay princess. She can't hurt you anymore. And even if she could, I would never let her," he comforted, resting his chin on her head. He contined in a whisper. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." Keith's heart ached for the princess. She had experienced emotional torture that he could never understand. Just thinking about it made him angry.

How could Haggar do this to her? She was so kind hearted and gentle. Allura had a certain innocence to her before this, now she was scarred. Keith wished that he could take out Haggar all over again. Allura didn't deserve the pain she recieved.

Allura continued to cry for a little while longer before becoming quieter. She realized just how thankful she was for Keith. He knew her well enough not to leave and knew exactly what to do to help her. She could never find a better man then him. He said he'd never let anyone hurt her. He was her guard, her wall...her sanctuary. Allura relaxed her hand that was clenching Keith's shirt.

"There are no words that properly sum up my thanks Keith. I couldn't ask for a better person to have next to me," she stated, voice quiet.

Keith glanced down at the bundle of white hair under his chin. "You don't need to thank me," was all he said as he held her in his arms.

He stayed with her for another half hour before he checked the time on his phone. "Looks like it's time for lights out according to Sam," he informed, reluctance heavy on his voice. He gently kissed the top of Allura's head and began to carefully slide out of the hospital bed.

Allura grabbed his hand just as his feet were about to touch the floor. He looked back at her in question, meeting her bloodshot eyes. "Please stay with me," she pleaded.

She didn't need to ask twice. Keith immediatly crawled under the covers, sliding down to lay on his back. Allura cuddled close to him, still sniffling a little. She ran her hand along his chest absentmindedly. The Altean could feel his defined abdominal muscles through the fabric of his shirt. She blushed profusely when she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away.

Keith, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile a little. He enjoyed having Allura cuddled next to him a little too much for his liking. He never felt so comfortable and nervous at the same time. He liked her show of comfort and was disappointed when she rapidly pulled her hand away from him.

Allura gently placed her hand back on his abs and rested it there. She tried to keep herself from gawking at his physique but to no avail. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

The next morning, Shiro opened the door to Allura's room to find Keith with his arms around Allura and the alien princess cuddled closely to him. Shiro didn't give much thought to punishing Keith, he just smiled at them. Allura looked peaceful, and she was finally sleeping after nights of insomnia. Shiro was not gonna interrupt that. He'd come back in an hour or two with a doctor to check on her but for now, Keith was doing a pretty good job looking after her.

The commander backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He turned around smiling and came face to face with Matt Holt. "Why are you smiling Shiro?" he asked suspiciously.

"Allura's finally sleeping," he explained, cracking open the door so Matt could see inside.

Matt smiled as well, shaking his head. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He handed it to Shiro as he responded. "How could you know these things?"

Shiro took the money. "This one wasn't hard to figure out. Allura needs someone to protect her when she takes on too much and Keith needs someone who he can fight for. It's a no brainer," he declared.

Allura's kind heart gets her to accept more then what she can take on. She needs a safe place where she can go to regain her strength and rest peacefully. A sanctuary. A sanctuary that happens to be in human form. Keith was ultimately exactly what Allura needed. He'd help her fight battles that she couldn't win alone.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	13. Future Self

**Prompt: Future Self**

 **Category: Fluff (I think)**

 **Timeline: Future Garrison Student AU**

 **Summary: Keith and Allura discuss their oldest daughter earning the attention of a boy.**

 **Other: Many established relationships.**

* * *

Keith set the tray of veggies on the counter as he stared at his wife. "Allura, she's twelve. Boys shouldn't be casing after her," he reasoned, moving to get glasses and plates from the cabinets.

Allura looked up from glazing the spicy jalapeño wings. "It's not like she has every boy at school knocking on her door," she responded, smiling at her overprotective husband. "Just Samuel."

"That is exactly what I'm worried about. Samuel's father is Lance and mother is Katie. Do you know what you get when you combine Lance and Kate? An unstable, flirty mess!" Keith ranted. He finished with the plates and cups and moved to stand next to Allura. "Ellie doesn't even need boys in her life, she's too young."

"Well you can't just forbid them from seeing each other. They are best friends and their parents are best friends."

Keith sighed. "You're right," he gave in, crossing his arms and leaning back on the counter. "I just don't want her to get into that stage yet."

Allura smiled and looked up at her husband. "I love how protective you are of her but sometimes you just gotta let them live and make mistakes," she finished with the glaze and put the tray in the oven to warm. "Besides, Sammy is a good kid. He got Katie's loyalty and Lance's optimism. At least it's not Lester that's crushing on Ellie."

"Lester Iverson," Keith huffed. "That one has no self control. Yesterday in class, he up and threw a scissors at Julie to see if she has fast reflexes."

"Were you teaching about reflexes?" Allura questioned, moving on to pull out chips from a shopping bag.

"No, physics. Lester doesn't pay attention too well. Honestly, I think the only reason he's at the Garrison is cause his grandfather used to be the principal."

Allura turned from her finished chip bag distribution to raise a teasing eyebrow at Keith. "Are you really going to start gossiping about twelve year olds?"

Keith gave her a peck on the cheek and moved to go get the door for the guests that had rung the doorbell. He opened it and came face to face with Hunk and his little family. "Hi Julie, Alicia, and Grace," he greeted, looking down at the children. They smiled and giggled in responce as they rushed inside to find the Kogane kids. Keith turned his attention to Hunk and Shay. "Come on in."

He stepped aside so they could enter, which they did rapidly. The trio headed to the kitchen where Shay placed her tray of steaming hot peach honey BBQ wings. "So, how are you feeling lately Shay?" Allura questioned after a greeting.

Shay glanced at her swelling stomach which Allura questioned. "The morning sickness this time around is horrid," she responded, sitting on a bar stool. "I never got very sick with the other three."

"They say that it does get worse with each one," Allura informed.

"What about you?" Hunk asked from his position rubbing Shay's shoulders.

Allura sighed heavily. "I can deal with morning sickness, heartburn is what gets to me."

Keith looked to Hunk as he spoke. "I can't wait until they get super emotional," he stated sarcastically. Hunk laughed a little but was quickly silenced by the look from his wife.

Their conversation was interrupted by the back door being thrust open, leaves blowing in from the outside. A ten something year old boy jumped into the doorway. "It's razzledazzle time!" he exclaimed before running upstairs. He was followed by Sam and two identical four year old girls. Lastly, Lance and Katie showed up.

"Who's ready for game night!" Lance declared loudly, pumping his fists into the air.

"You came in the back door?" Keith questioned, feeling a little like his privacy had been invaded.

Katie set her tray of hot garlic parmassion wings next to Shay's wings. "We live directly behind you. Why would we walk a block when we could cut through the yard?" she question, taking off her jacket.

"This is completely unfair," Allura declared, staring at Katie. "We get extreme nausea and heartburn and you get increased energy. Why aren't you normal?"

Katie shrugged. "I've never had really any symptoms with the others so why should I now?"

"Ladies, ladies," Lance stated, stepping between Allura and Katie."It doesn't matter if Kit kat has symptoms or not. What's really important is that all three of you are pregnant and all of you are having at least two. Do you know how impossible this is?"

"Satistacally speaking, 1 in every 67 births is a twin and 1 in every 216 births is a triplet. Considering that and the fact that we are all pregnant at the same time, it's very impossible," Katie spoke, leaning on the counter next to Allura.

Hunk and Keith looked questioningly at Lance. Lance glanced their way and quickly explained. "The doctor thinks it's triplets."

"Triplets! Congrats guys!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Umm you do know that that that means you will have seven children under the age of thirteen, right?" Keith asked, looking a little worried for his friends.

* * *

It was halftime and Keith watched as Ellie and Julie helped the twins and Grace on the swings. The girls always did love doing stuff with the younger children. They had helped Katie every day after school when Lacie and Jacie were born. At the time, they were only eight but they insisted on helping.

Keith couldn't help but smile at his daughter. In just a few short weeks she'd be a teenager. And then a year after that, she'd be in high school. As cliché as it was, she was growing up fast. He turned his attention to Samuel, who was playing on the latest hand held gamer with a crowd of children around him.

The Texan guessed that if there was a boy who liked Elenor, he was glad it was a McClain. He knew that Sammy at least had a little respect for him. Keith was his teacher afterall and would continue to be until he graduated high school from the Galaxy Garrison.

Hunk appeared next to him at the window. "Those two need to just be kids," he stated, motioning to Julie and Ellie. "They spend more time with the children then with other twelve year olds."

Keith huffed in agreement, keeping his eye on them. "Is Julie getting into the boy stage yet?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes. Very much so," Hunk answered. "That Lester guy keeps giving her prizes from some kind of arcade game. And not in a sweet way, in a creepy trying-to-hard way."

Keith shook his head in laughter. "Lester is an interesting kid," he declared, silence following. "Ellie has a crush. Maybe I'm being a bad dad but I don't like it. Guys are all idiots. She is too young to have to deal with idiots."

"It's a crush Keith. She's not dating," Hunk laughed. "You're not a bad dad, you're just protective. Probably too overprotective but still. They have to grow up. And they will, no matter how much we protest."

Hunk was right. Ellie was going to grow up. She was going to make mistakes that he can't protect her from but that's the point. He has to let her live. Afterall, he accidentally applied to the wrong school and ended up getting accepted to the Galaxy Garrison. And that's where he met his friends and his wife. He could let Ellie live her life but he'd always be there to help her through the mistakes.

* * *

 **Guys, I'm so sorry. This chapter is absolutely horrible. I forgot about the free and break were for Saturday's and Sundays and so I had to quickly write something up. I don't at all like how this turned out but anyway...**

 **~ Pickles**


	14. Anonymous

**Prompt: Anonymous**

 **Category: Fluff and maybe a little Pining**

 **Timeline: Garrison Student AU**

 **Summary: After Allura gets bullied, Keith starts writing her anonymous love letters.**

 **Other: Sequal to Day 3: Record.**

* * *

Allura rounded the corner to find a small crowd around her locker. Her eyes began filling with tears, knowing exactly why they were there. She needed her books but couldn't bring herself to go get them. Trying not to cry, she spun around and ran for the girls restroom.

Keith watched as Allura, with tears begining to flow, flew past him. He quickly made his way in the direction she had come. He pushed through the crowd and came face to face with a very distasteful name painted on a locker. Katie pushed through after him and looked up at the locker. "Allura," she whispered before quickly disappearing again.

This was Allura's locker? Keith suddenly felt protective for some reason. No one should be treated like this, especially not Allura. This must have been why Allura hadn't been her light hearted happy self lately. In a moment of anger, he spun to face the crowd.

"Okay, everyone get!" he declared firmly. "This display of immaturity is over."

The crowd soon dispersed after prodding from Keith. The pilot turned again to the locker. _'This isn't right! Poor Allura,'_ he thought, reaching in his pocket for his phone. He quickly clicked on a contact and a hello came from the line almost immediatly. "Lance. Bring some black paint to Allura's locker. Of course you know where it is. You know where every girl's locker is."

* * *

An hour or two later, Allura decided that she could go no longer without retrieving some books from her locker. She heaved a shakey breath and glanced around the corner. To her surprise, there was no one at her locker. Even more surprising, there was more words painted on it. Allura took a step closer to see.

A black line was painted through the red word and underneath it was written PRINCESS. Upon closer inspection, Allura found the author signed anonymous in black. She looked around to see if any one was watching but no one was paying attention.

Allura couldn't help the skip her heart took when reading it. After hearing so many bad things said about her, she could hardly believe there was something good being said. She reached her hand out gently to touch the almost dried paint, a weak smile playing on her lips.

For the next month or two, Allura received a note from Anonymous about every day. She recruited Katie and Shay to help her figure out who this was but after only a day or two, they gave up. The notes started off simple and relatively vague like a compliment on her score in the simulator or a reminder of how smart she is. They slowly started to get more and more personal. Allura hardly cared about the mean comments and messages she was receiving, she just loved getting the letters. They filled her with hope.

During this time, she slowly started not crushing on Keith anymore. Instead, she became almost obsessed with figuring out who Anonymous was. With how personal the notes were getting, it had to be someone who knew her outside school. That limited it to like four people, Katie, Shay, Keith, and Hunk.

Meanwhile, Keith slowly began to fall for Allura. He started growing closer to her as their friend groups collided and the notes became easier to write. He did not think of them as a duty but more as a privilege. He was getting to show Allura aspects of herself that she didn't believe in. He loved watching her read a note that she had just found.

One chilly winter day, four months after the locker inccident, Keith almost got insinigrated while trying to break a record set by Commander Iverson. He was relieved to be alive but was heavy hearted when he realized Allura had not been present. Keith knew in that moment that he had some some kind of strong feelings for the woman.

He wrestled with himself, and with Lance, about whether or not he should tell Allura about his newly accepted feelings. She had become closer and farther apart since the locker thing. Keith was hesitant to say the least. Finally he came to the conclusion that be would confess to her through Anonymous.

That day would forever live in history as the day Keith blew up the cafeteria, Hunk kissed Shay, and Lance had to be taken to the hospital. Long story short, Keith's love letter was never delivered that day because of unforseen circumstances. He tried again a week later to deliver that particular note but to no avail.

Finally, a month later, Keith managed to slip it into her backpack at lunch. He heart pounded fast. He had never put himself out there like that. He tried to calm himself by thinking of how Anonymous signed it so if she rejects Anonymous then she doesn't necessarily reject him.

He was alone in his dorm, studying for a physics test, one evening shortly after giving Allura his confession letter. Keith headed over to the door where he had heard a knock. He came face to face with a very serious Allura.

"It was you, wasn't It? You're Anonymous," she questioned.

Keith moved to let her in. "Yeah," he responded quietly.

Allura's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy. "I can't believe it. After me trying to get over you because of Anonymous, you turn out to be the same person."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get over me?"

Allura crossed her arms, a little embarrassed. "Yeah. I was practically in love with you until Anonymous came along. Then I started feeling this for this fake name so I had two guys to choose from. Luckily for me, you turned out to be the same guy," she explained, suddenly very self aware.

Keith couldn't believe this. Allura was in a love triangle with two of him. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "You know I meant every word I ever wrote, right?"

Allura was silent for a second, her heart pounding over what she was about to ask. "Even that you fell in love with me?"

Keith looked at the woman across from him. He nodded. "Yes."

The next instant, he had no clue what was happening. Allura had almost lunged forward to grab the front of his shirt. She pulled him closer, connecting their lips. It took Keith only a second to kiss back. The kiss was quite passionate considering how both had pined after the other. Allura tangled her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

Keith's homework was completely forgotten as Allura deepened the kiss. He was happy just being an anonymous support for Allura but he was even happier being-whatever this was for her. He had originally signed Anonymous as a way of seeming mysterious and aloof. But it had become a way for him to express himself without being himself.

Allura found that knowing who Anonymous was is way better then getting mysterious love letters. She was going to be okay, even if the bullying continued. Keith was going to help her just as he did while Anonymous, except in person.

* * *

 **I really have no opinion on this one...**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	15. Kingdom

**Prompt: Kingdom**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: About a year after season 8**

 **Summary: Galra are under Keith's rule and Allura rules new Altea. Allura has an interesting proposition for Keith.**

 **Other: Sequel to Day 1: New Beginings.**

* * *

"The residents on Feyiv need more metal to complete the school house," Acxa informed, looking at a projection of said planet radiating from the center of the table.

"See to it that they get what they need," Keith commanded, tapping something into a panel next to his seat at the table.

Acxa nodded and looked down at the monitor in her hands. "Now. We need to decide-" The general was interrupted by a ding.

Keith looked to his personal screen. "One second Acxa. Allura's calling," he stated before accepting the Altean's call. "Hey princess."

Allura sighed as her face popped up on Keith's screen. "I'm technically a queen now Keith," she stated teasingly.

Keith smirked at her. "I'm used to calling you princess. I don't do change very well."

"Says King Keith, leader of the new Galra Empire."

Keith just smiled happily at her. "We still on for tomorrow night?" he question.

Allura suddenly looked a little nervous. "Actually that's what I'm calling about. I have something I want to talk to you about. Can we meet tonight on Puig instead?"

"Sure," Keith shrugged, his curiosity peaked.

With a hurried goodbye to Allura as Coran pulled her back into her ruler duties, Keith contemplated what's so big that Allura couldn't wait til tomorrow night. They got together at least three times a week. Keith wished it could be more, but this was the hand they were dealt. Allura had never requested to move a scheduled date, it must be really important.

The king turned back to Acxa. "You should take off tonight Acxa," he suggested as he observed the list of To Dos that his second-in-command had put on the projector.

Acxa looked down at her monitor, seemingly ashamed. "There is no need for that," she answered, not meeting his eyes.

Keith raised an eye brow at her. "Really? Surely there must be some reason for you to need the night off. What about the exotic cheif that works at the castle? He has taken an obvious liking to you."

Acxa forced down the blush that threatened her cheeks. She looked back up at Keith to retorted. "Man, Allura sure has changed you," she stated blankly.

Keith stared at Acxa for a second. "What is it you were saying?" he asked changing the conversation.

* * *

Allura nervously exited her Lion and walked into the jungle area. Her nervousness was getting the better of her and she almost turned back many times. But she knew she'd never forgive herself. She rounded a rock wall and saw Keith waiting for her inn the clearing.

He met her halfway with a smile. "Well hello, beautiful," he greeted, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Allura rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "You say that every time," she commented as Keith took her hand and lead her a blanket laying in the grass.

"It's true every time," he stated bluntly, making Allura blush. The two sat on the blanket before Keith spoke up again. "So, what's so important that it couldn't wait til tomorrow."

Allura had thought about how to say what she wanted to say the whole way over but at the moment her mind was blank. Keith waited patiently for her to speak, handing Allura some food. The queen watched his delicate but powerful movements as small rabbit like creatures appeared. He could easily break someone's neck, yet he handled the little animals with gentleness. He was in control and clearly doing well at leading the Galra.

The Altean couldn't help but feel jealousy toward the young man. Leadership seemed to be second nature to him. Allura always thought she'd make a good leader. She had come to the realization a little while ago, after reading one of her mother's old journals, that her father was a good leader but had a reckless side that got him into trouble. He was constantly reined in by his wife.

Allura's problem was not recklessness, quite the contrary. She was indecisive. She don't know where this trait originated from cause she used to be fine but it was there. She wanted someone close to her to tell her to just make a decision already and be firm with her. Coran didn't work cause he was polite and gentle. That's when Allura's mind went to Keith.

He had helped her numerous times. In one instance he just told her straight out that she was being too picky. He did it in a helping, firm way and it worked. Another time he forced her to make a decision before he'd talk to her on one of their dates. Once again, it was effective. Really, Keith was exactly what she needed, and wanted. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it.

Back in the now, Allura finally decided what she wanted to say. "Will you marry me?" she asked, figuring it's best to just be frank.

Keith froze and slowly looked up at her. Had he heard her right? "What?"

"I want to marry you. We fit together and help eachother. I need someone to help me lead Altea someone who can be firm with me when I need it."

"So this is just for the good of the kingdom?"

"No," Allura responded immediately. "I love you and I want to marry you. I live for our outings and I long for a day when we won't have to go seperate ways. You're the most important thing in universe to me." There was a moment of silence. "This is not just because I need help. That's a happy side effect but not the reason. We went to Lance and Pidge's wedding a while back and I realized just how much I wanted that for us."

A smile crept onto Keith's face. "Are you sure you're not just asking cause I help you make decisions?" Allura nodded immediately and Keith continued. "Good because I really want to marry. And not for occupation sake."

Allura's heart soared at his reply. She had taken a chance and it payed off. She let out a little squeak of excitement and tackled Keith with a hug. Keith laughed as he was pushed to the ground. "Does this mean that the Galra and Alteans will have joint leadership?" he asked.

"We can think about that later," came Allura's muffled reply from against his shoulder. Suddenly she sprang back up. "Wait! I'm going to get married! I have to quickly go call Pidge. I'll be back." The queen took off for her lion, smiling all the way.

Keith propped himself on his elbows and watched her go. He shook his head with a smile. "I'm not sure she fully knows what this means," he said turning to the rabbit next to him. "Great. I'm talking to an animal." He turned back to look to Allura. They were each a leader of a different kingdom and they were getting married. Their two kingdoms were going to become one, a beautiful representation of marriage if Keith could say so himself.

* * *

 **Gah, this one was hard.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	16. Locket

**Prompt: Locket**

 **Category: Angst and Fluff (At this point, I don't know what fluff even is y'all)**

 **Timeline: End of season 8**

 **Summary: Before the final battle against Honerva, Keith gives Allura a gift.**

 **Other: Very new established relationship.**

* * *

Keith watched the locket gently swing on its chain. He didn't know what had come over him as he impulsively bought a golden locket for Allura while running errands with Pidge. He had planned to give the delicate necklace and hidden picture to his new girlfriend as a sweet gift. His plans were now foiled as he was ordered to return to his room to get his armor and bayard and prepare for battle.

Now, he stood in his room debating over whether or not to give it to her. The black paladin opened the locket with his gloved hand and stared at the picture of him and Allura. It was taken a few days before when the paladins decided to go get lunch together at an old fashion diner that the trio used to eat at. It was actually a picture of all of them but Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were cut out. You could only see Keith with his arm on the back of Allura's chair, both smiling widely at the camera.

Keith sighed heavily as he continued to stare. Suddenly his door was flung open and Lance stepped in. "You ready? We're kinda on a time crunch here," he stated, glancing over his shoulder at the unusual chaos that consumed the Garrison.

"Should I give this to Allura or do you think it would be best to wait until after we fight Haggar?" Keith questioned, almost without thinking.

Lance took half a second to respond. "Dude, there's like a fifty percent chance we won't come back. It's now or never. Besides, I just passionately kissed Pidge so you should have no problem giving a locket to your girlfriend," he answered before taking off for the bay.

"You're right. I sh-wait! You kissed Pidge!" Keith exclaimed, putting the locket in his pocket and running after Lance.

The two reached the bay just as Lance declared their conversation about kissing over with. Keith looked around for Allura as Lance headed to where Shiro was talking to Hunk. He spotted her exiting her lion and ran up to her.

"Hey, Allura. Umm I-uh got something for you," he informed, feeling a little nervous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. Allura's eyes widen when she saw it.

"Oh Keith! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, carefully taking it out of his hand. She ran her fingers lovingly over the designs.

"Open it," Keith stated.

Allura did as he said and her smile somehow grew upon seeing the contents of the locket. She quickly enveloped him in a tight hug. "Thank you. I love it!" she declared against his armor.

"It's a reminder. Every time you see it, you'll know that I'm thinking about you," Keith said, taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I will always keep it close to my heart." Allura pulled back and held out the necklace to Keith. "Can you put it on me?"

Keith took the chain as Allura turned around and held up her hair. He fastened it around her neck and she turned to face him once more. The princess pulled him in for a soft kiss before they were to depart. As soon as they pulled apart, Keith knew that if Haggar hurt Allura, he'd kill her. Keith wasn't very good with people, smart, or level headed at times but he knew he felt very strongly for Allura. Nothing would stop him from protecting her.

* * *

Allura sat under her slowly powering down lion. The mechanical beast was crouched over her, preventing a pile of rock and dirt from crushing her. She doesn't know exactly how she got here but one minute she's charging at Haggar and the next she's sealed into a collapsing cave. Allura could see by the glowing light from Blue that there was no way out. She tried digging and she tried using her Lion. Nothing worked.

Becoming weak from the lack of oxygen, Allura pulled a locket over her helmet. She opened it with shaky hands, tears starting to fall. "Oh Keith," she whispered, having to stop because of a lump in her throat. "You are so caring to me. We have only gone on one date yet you purchased a piece of golden jewelry for me." The princess ran her fingers over the picture, the tears falling fast. "I fear I will never get to go on another date with you. Or get to hug you and kiss you again."

She paused taking a deep breath before continuing. No one would hear, but she needed to talk. "I'll never know if we would've ended up getting married, but at least I know that I've fallen in love." Another pause, and a sniff. "But," she stated, voice becoming a little stronger. "I still have hope that you and the others will find me. I am not sure how since I don't even know what direction I am in but you will, eventually."

Allura broke down once again and held the open locket to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut as the dirt shifted and Blue creaked, dropping a little closer to her. She had faced death before but this time, it scared her. She got a taste of what life really could be like, going out for breakfast with friends, having a job that she loved and that didn't almost get her killed every day, and of course Keith. He was always so considerate and loving to her. He'd help her understand earth customs when the trio made no sense and he gave her happiness. Happiness which she had not felt since she was a child.

Allura's eyes opened heavily as she stared at the wall of dirt in front of her. It was hard for her to breath, it hurt. She was suffocating. She clutched the locket on her chest harder, trying to imagine Keith's voice. His deep, almost monotone voice. Allura's eyelids started blinking shut and she could feel herself losing consciousness. She just kept imagining Keith say her name, tell her that everything was going to be aright. She could imagine it so clearly, as if it really was him calling her. Hope sparked in her heart as she heard what sounded like Pidge's voice before losing all consciousness.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	17. Fragrance

**Prompt: Fragrance**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: Human AU**

 **Summary: Keith loves waking up next to Allura every morning.**

 **Other: Smaller then normal for some reason**

* * *

Keith lazily opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight spilling in through the curtains. It's rays gave the room a golden glow. Some might call it glorious but he called it annoying, waking him up on his day off. The black haired man squeezed his eyes shut and turned on his side, his back toward the intruding light.

He smelled a sweet Jasmine scent and smiled to himself. He opened his eyes again to confirm that Allura's hair lay neatly an inch from his face. Keith looked to her form facing opposite from him. Her breathing was steady which meant she was probably still sleeping.

Keith moved closer until he could wrap in arms around her waist, the fragrance from her hair filling his nose. He burried his face in her hair, loving the smell even though the hair made him a little itchy.

Allura stirred a little, turning her body to face Keith. Her eyes were closed but she cuddled closer to him. Keith never in a million years would have guessed that he would enjoy cuddling. He did marry Allura, who was a cuddle bunny at heart, though so it shouldn't surprise him that he has grown fond of it. Of course Griff and Lance make fun of him for it, but he doesn't care. Especially not now, in times like this.

Keith kissed the top of Allura's head as she rested against his chest. Luckily, he could still smell the fragrance from her hair. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. The scent was comforting. He had gone to bed irritated or frustrated from work so many times and was consoled by Allura. She'd always just nestle close to him, talk if he wanted, and let him feel needed, which he was.

Allura looked up at him and sleepily smiled. "Good morning," she mumbled.

Keith responded with a peck on the lips and pulled her closer. "Morning princess."

"Where you smelling my hair again?" she asked, sleep still heavy in her voice. She rested her head against his chest and sighed in contentment.

Keith half shrugged. "What can I say, your fragrance is comforting and pleasant."

Allura smiled and let out a little huff. "So now you're using words like fragrance?" she teased, life finally starting to radiate from her tone.

Just before Keith could respond, a cry was heard from down the hall. Allura begrudgingly moved to get out of bed but Keith stopped her. "I can get him. You just sleep," he declared, kissing her forehead.

The man quickly moved out of bed and to the door. He made his way to a door on the other side of the hallway. Entering, he almost sprinted to a crib along a wall. "Hey little man," he greeted quietly. He bent over the crib and pulled a baby boy from inside. "You need to be quieter or you're going to wake up the whole house." Keith slowly bounced the infant, effectively halting the crying.

Keith moved baby Chase to where his head lay on Keith's shoulder. He patted his back as he gently rocked back and forth. Chase soon lay content with his father, the apartment once again, peaceful. Keith couldn't help smell Chase's head. The infant frankly smelled similar to most babies but had a Jasmine fragrance which he had gotten from his mother. Keith loved that fragrance.

Keith sauntered back to his and Allura's room to find his wife laying on the bed and running fingers through her hair. She picked her head up and noticed Keith enter. Her smile grew as she moved to lean against the headboard. Keith carefully placed Chase in Allura's arms before crawling into bed next to her.

He put an arm around her, twirling her hair through his fingers all the while. Keith breathed in heavily, either from exhaustion or contentment. The fragrance he loved so much was strong with Allura and Chase being so close. Keith found his eyes drifting close once again as Allura sand quietly to their baby.

Right now, Keith couldn't think of a better place to be. He had his family next to him, Allura was singing so softly, and, of course, with his eyes closed the fragrance coming from his wife was all the more powerful. He felt loved, worthy, protective, calm, peaceful, content, and comforted all at once. This is a rare feeling for most anyone but more so for Keith. He almost never had his guard completely down.

Yep. He was glad today was Saturday. He could just lay in bed with Allura and the baby and enjoy the comfort. Keith, with eyes closed, took another breath in as he kissed Allura's head again. Jasmine, his favorite fragrance in the world, on Allura, his favorite woman in the world.

* * *

 **This is embarrassing but I flat out forgot to actually post this. It was complete and just sitting there for like 30 something hours. Sorry about that...**

 **~ Pickles**


	18. Elegant

**Prompt: Elegant**

 **Category: Fluff?**

 **Timeline: Garrison Student AU**

 **Summary: Elegant. That's the first word that popped into Keith's mind as Allura walked toward him.**

 **Other: Sequel to Day 14: Anonymous which is a sequel to Day 3: Record.**

* * *

Allura was a mass tornado of excited energy. She couldn't stop fidgeting as she paced back and forth through the room. Her eyes darting the closed door while she messed with the necklace around her neck.

Katie, Shay, and Romielle stood off to the side watching the nervous woman. "Allura, you are going to wear a rut in the floor," Katie stated, zipping up Romielle's dress.

"You'd think that you were the bride," Romielle declared. She picked up a bouquet of flowers to tie a ribbon around the stems.

Allura looked to her friends. "Well excuse me for not feeling comfortable walking down a long church isle in heals with six hundred people watching me," she replied, stopping her pacing. "How do you and Hunk know so many people?"

Shay shrugged while strapping her shoes on. "We both have really large families and each of us lived in two different places. We know a lot of people," she answered.

Allura's pacing started again as Katie's phone buzzed. She quickly read it and turned back to Allura. "Allura, Lance says that Hunk gave Keith something to give to Shay. Can you go meet him?"

Allura put on a peacoat to shield herself from the chill in the church's hallways before exciting the room. She made her way through the river of people trickling into the chapel for the ceremony. Entering a side corridor only used by the wedding party, she saw Keith coming from the other side. He was reading something on his phone as they approached each other.

"Hey princess," he greeted with a quick peck on the cheek. He handed her a folded up piece of notebook paper.

"Aww," Allura stated, observing the outside of the paper. "It's so sweet, them exchanging love letters before the wedding." She smiled widely up at her boyfriend, who was now giving his full attention to her.

"Of course they're sweet. It's Hunk," Keith laughed, stepping closer to Allura. "He's full of gooey sappiness."

Allura looked away from the paper and gave Keith a peck on lips. "You can't say anything mister gives-me-expensive-jewlry-at-unpredictable-times," she teased.

"Hey. That's romantic and you love it," he replied, smiling down at her.

Before anything else could be said or done, a woman peeked around the corner behind Keith. "Keith. It's almost time to enter the chapel," she informed, disappearing again.

Keith and Allura shared one last kiss before going their separate ways.

* * *

Keith stood with perfect posture at the front of the church. Lance and Matt stood to his left, making snide, quiet comments about members of the audience. Hunk was on his right and standing farther away. Keith felt a little strange having everyone facing him, he never liked being front and center. He glanced at Hunk who had a nervous and equally excited look on his face. Keith smiled at his friend, happy he was happy.

The hushed murmurings of the audience halted as the music changed to slow piano music. Keith cleared his throat as the doors in the back opened. Romielle, flowers in hand, began her walk down the long isle to the front. She smiled widely, clearly full of excitement. Once she was almost at the stairs, the doors opened again and out walked Katie. Keith heard Lance's breath catch and couldn't hold back a little chuckle at Lance's flabbergastedness. He had to admit though, Katie looked amazing in her olive green bridesmaids dress. Next to come out the door was Allura.

Keith's eyes grew a little at the sight of her. Her dress was a peach color, different then the other bridesmaids. She looked so elegant as she glided toward him. Keith couldn't take his eyes off her. A little giggle escaped her smiling lips as she took her place next to Katie. Keith knew that the bride was supposed to be the center of attention but he struggled getting his attention from Allura.

The audiences rising and the piano music changing managed to pry Keith's gaze from his girlfriend. He watched as Shay made her way down the isle, smiling like crazy.

During the ceremony, Keith didn't pay much attention. He couldn't take his eyes off Allura. She just stood there with a smile on her face watching Shay and Hunk. She was beautiful, holding herself with elegance and grace.

Keith did become fully involved with the wedding, however, when it came time for the rings. He did his duty as bestman by giving the ring to Hunk. He displayed just as much happiness and enthusiasm as everyone else when the couple was finally pronounced married. He cheered loudly with his friends as Hunk dipped Shay for a kiss. The bridal party, and the guests, calmed themselves as the minister stepped forward and introduced them for the very first time as a couple.

Hunk and Shay walked arms linked down the isle as the crowd cheered and applauded. Keith and Allura met eachother at the center of the stairs and Keith offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and they started their speedy walk to the back, followed closely by the others.

Keith sure was glad that Hunk had asked him to be his bestman. He always thought he'd ask Lance since they had more in common. But now he got to walk down a wedding isle with his beautiful and elegant girlfriend. About half way back, Keith whispered to Allura, "You look gorgeous in that dress."

This cause a deep blush to flourish on Allura's cheeks. The fire was only fueled as Allura passed more people, blushing because she was blushing. When they reached the back, Allura kept her arm linked with Keith and buried her face in his arm. "Why on earth would you make me blush like that in front of all those people?" she mumbled through his suit coat.

Keith chuckled as Lance and Katie came through the door, Katie immediatly unlinking their arms. "It was just the last half, Allura. And I couldn't wait to tell you," he replied, leading her out to a van which the groomsmen and bridesmaids were to drive to the reception in. Lance and Matt both quickly rushed past him exclaiming about being driver.

"Didn't Hunk give you the keys?" Allura questioned her boyfriend as they approached the van.

Keith pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Yep," he answered, clicking the noise button to get the other men's attention.

After a small argument about driving, all six of them crawled into the van and were on their way to the reception. Keith, from his driving position, managed to steal a few glances at Allura. She was still so elegant, cramped in a minivan and laughing at Lance and Katie's debate. Her fingers glided subconsiously over the flowers enclosed in her bouquet.

Keith couldn't help but smile. He was in love with Allura. It only took his friends getting married for him to realise just how much he loves her. She was his princess. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, graceful, and...elegant.

* * *

 **I am apparently a lot busier then I thought I'd be (I'm the wedding coordinator for my cousin's wedding) so expect for the next 5 or so chapters to be uploaded later, like this one and the last.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	19. Maiden

**Prompt: Maiden**

 **Category: I have no clue what this is**

 **Timeline: Storybook AU?**

 **Summary: Allura isn't a damsel in distress. She's a maiden with a mission.**

 **Other: XXX**

* * *

Allura let her hood fall as she took a seat on the bar stool. She motioned for the inn owner and listen to the people around her. From what she could hear, there was a group of loud, possibly drunk gamblers and bounty hunters in the far corner, a couple of women who were presumably high class flirting shamelessly with some squires, and a bunch of random single men either keeping to themselves for mingling about. One particular man catch her attention when she turned around, mostly due to the fact that he stood very close to her.

"Hey pretty lady," he said, voice gruff and hoarse. His burly stature prevent Allura from looming past him, much less getting around him. "You lost? A pretty girl like you doesn't belong in an inn in Fanshire."

Allura grabbed her drink that the bartender had given her and tried to move around the man, tired of him and his tone.

"Where are you going?" he asked suggestively, looking her up and down. This only increased Allura's want to get away. She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm.

Just as Allura saw a figure move toward her out of the corner of her eye, she decided that this man had gone too far. Using the skills her father trained in her, she grabbed his hand, kicked him in the shin, pulled with all her might, and threw him over her shoulder, effectively stunning him. She looked around to see if anyone saw what happened. Only one person seemed to have noticed, the figure that had moved toward her.

Allura stared at the figure in a dark purple and black cloak. The hood hid his eye from view yet the woman swore she saw something glowing in their place.

The cloaked figure slowly turned away and Allura sat back on the stool. Sometime during her stare down, the creep who had approached her first had fled. Allura sat more relaxed then before and stared at the liquid in her glass.

Allura jumped a little as the noise of someone sitting down next to her brought her out of her deep thoughts of her mission. "I saw what you did," came his low, almost sinister voice. Allura was still not able to see his eyes as she glanced his way. She hoped for the life of her that this man would not turn out to be a repeat of the last one.

"What, you going to report me or something?" Allura responded harshly. She hoped to scare him off, afterall the only reason she's in this Inn's bar is to wait out some heavy rain.

The figure took the drink the bartender set before him, apparently being a regular. This concerned Allura a little considering Fanshire was a town of bounty hunters, ex criminals, and hires. The man just let out a huff of amusement. "Quite the contrary," he replied. "I am very impressed by your skills."

Allura just nodded as she turned her attention back to her drink. After a second of the two just listening to their own thoughts, the man spoke up. "You don't have the grim demeanor of a bounty hunter or hire and you are not carrying the royal crest which means you are not a shire or knight. I'm guessing, you are on a personal vendetta.

"Almost," Allura answered. She turned to better look at the man. "My father was taken hostage and I need to rescue him."

The mystery man took a sip of his liquor before responding. "A noble cuase." There was another second of silent contemplation. "I wish to accompany you. "

Allura sat in shock for a moment. This strange was offering to help her? "Why on Tyron would you want to do that?"

The man shrugged, sliding his glass to the bartender. "Everything goes better with two people."

"What makes you think I will trust you? I can't even see your face," she declared.

He took a second to contemplate and turned to face Allura. He pulled his hood down to reveal jet black hair and purple eyes. "Keith," was all he said before looking away.

Allura was stunned by his purple eyes. She never met someone with eyes that color. They were so vibrant as well, and luminous. Her brain finally caught up and comprehended what the man said. "Keith?" she asked, it really knowing what that means.

"That's my name. Now you have reason to trust me."

Keith. That name sounded so familiar to Allura. She searched through her mind for the connection, coming to the realization moments later. Her eyes grew a little wider. "Keith Krogane? The most highly payed hunter in the Eastern Sphere?"

The man, apparently named Keith, didn't respond. He only looked straight ahead.

Allura looked back at her fingers which were caressing the glass in her hand. "I am not going to pay you for something that I could do by myself."

"I'm not asking for money."

"Then why help? Why look for my father?"

Keith turned his purple gaze to Allura's eyes. "I have mistakes I need to recompense for. And you may not exactly be a damsel in distress in a bar but you might be any farther south then Worru."

Allura suddenly sat upright, scoffing at the bounty hunter. "I will never be, as you call it, a damsel in distress! I can take care of myself just fine!" she declared.

Keith stared at her for a little longer. He glanced down at his knife which was currently sheathed. It stood for courage and selflessness. "Fine then. You're not a damsel in distress," he answered, looking to her once again. "You're a maiden. A maiden with a mission. You could benefit from having some help on your mission."

Allura thought it over. He did have a point. Having a highly skilled bounty hunter working with her might give her an advantage. Plus, you know, the company. Allura was a social person and traveling along was not something she enjoyed. Someone like Kieth Krogane could give her someone to talk to.

The woman glanced at the hand Keith was holding out to confirm the arrangement. "You don't even know who got my dad, where they are, how dangerous it is, or even my name. You're very eager to help."

"I'm an excellent judge of character and the more dangerous, the better."

Allura looked at his hand one last time before shaking it. "Deal," she declared. "As long as you are willing to leave as soon as the storm let's up. I'm Allura, by the way."

Keith spun so his knees were almost touching hers. "That gives you plenty of time to explain everything I need to know," he stated, pulling his hood back up. Allura didn't like that. She enjoyed talking face to face and seeing his purple eyes.

As Allura explained things to the bounty hunter, he couldn't help but admire her more and more. She did not tell of the pain and sorrow she suffered as her father was taken from her before her very eyes. She told of the injustice that had been committed. She truly wasn't a damsel in distress. She was a maiden with a mission.

* * *

 **So sorry about posting time guys! Please and thank you for being patient with me!**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	20. Fragile

**Prompt: Fragile**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: About three years after season 8**

 **Summary: Keith can't believe she feels so fragile when Allura's her mother.**

 **Other: This is a sequel to Day 15.**

* * *

Keith stood next to the bed as Allura breathed deeply. She was surprisingly relaxed but he couldn't stop moving. He kept glancing at the machines and asking his wife if she needed anything. He also freaked out at every contraction and yelled for the doctor. So, everytime she had to assure him that everything was okay, clearly having total faith in the human tech. Their roles seemed to be completely switched.

Allura had wanted to have their child in a hospital on earth because, according to her, humans have advanced and extremely reliable technology for birthing. So they made month long vacation plans with their friends living on earth, primarily staying in Lance's house which was close to the hospital. Because of this, Keith knew that just out the door and down the hall sat the former paladins and the members of team Voltron, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the royal baby. He also knew that the New Altea and New Galra Empire were waiting in anticipation halfway across the galaxy for their new prince or princess. Many humans, Alteans, Galrans, and even some Balmerans were thinking of this baby.

Keith was brought back to the now by a nurse and doctor entering the room. "You are ready to start pushing again," the doctor declared after a quick look over. Keith turned his attention to his wife again.

"Do Alteans feel pain in child birth?" he questioned, completely serious.

Allura couldn't help but laugh a little. "Alteans are superior to humans in many ways but this is not one of them," she answered, squeezing his hand tighter. Her hair, pulled back into a messy looking ponytail, stuck to her temples from the intense five hours of semi-active labor. She'd probably say she looks awful but to Keith, she looked gorgeous. Of course, that could just be the adrenaline.

He didn't realise that he had been staring loving at her with a smile on his face until Allura suddenly let out a yell through closed teeth and squeezed his hand tighter. The pain from her strength almost crushing his hand cuased him squirm and bend beneath the pressure. The doctor began instructing Allura to push and Keith was quickly reminded of just how strong his wife was.

 **Meanwhile...**

Coran was doing laps around the hospital to bjrn off some nerves and in the waiting room everyone was tense. Hunk was pacing, Lance was bent over with his elbows on his knees (his thinking position), Pidge had her head back and was fastly tapping her foot, and everyone else kept watching the door. Under normal circumstances, they would be more relaxed. But five hours ago they had all received a call from Keith saying that the baby should be born by now. He had sounded worried and he had the right to be. Allura had been continuously crossing the line back and forth of being ready to push for five hours. Something was clearly wrong, even the doctor seemed a little worried.

Sam had tried to assure the occupants of the room that this was probably normal for Alteans, afterall, Allura wasn't worried. This calmed everyone down for a time but three hours later, they were nervous again.

"Gah, what's taking so long?" Hunk exclaimed, dropping into a chair next to Shay.

Shay placed a hand on his as she answered. "I'm sure everything will be alright. By human standards, takes Balmerans almost three days to go through labor. And I'm almost positive that Alteans have better bodies for this then Balmerans," she assured him.

"And it can even take humans up to seven hours," Sam informed from his seat next to his wife.

Colleen nodded in confirmation. "I was in labor for six with Matt. Granted, it wasn't active but-"

"Eww," Matt interrupted his mother, squeezing his eyes shut. "I do not need to know that Mom."

Shiro scoffed with a laugh. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against to get a snack from a vending machine. "It's the miracle of life, Matt. Apparently its beautiful."

"Well as enthused about it as you sound, I don't need to know the details of my own miracle," Matt responded.

Lance suddenly stood from next to Pidge and started pacing. "How is Keith becoming a father before Hunk?" he questioned, surprising everyone a little. No one could really tell if he was serious or not.

"He did get married before Hunk," Pidge reasoned.

"Still though," Lance declared. He stopped pacing and crossed his arms. "I love the Kroganes but I've always imagined them being too busy ruling the galaxy to start a family."

"Priorities change, McClain," Krolia stated, speaking for the first time in a while. She stood with Kolivon aginst a wall, too tense to sit. "And they technically rule a whole galaxy."

Hunk crossed his arms. "You gotta admit though, they'd make pretty amazing parents."

"And their kid is going to kick butt," Matt added. "He or she is going to be able to deck someone by they time they are seven."

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. "They have come a long way," Pidge declared as Lance sat next to her again.

"I, for one, am proud of them. Both of them," Shiro stated, eating his recently purchased chips.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Allura was holding a tiny baby in her arms as Keith looked over her shoulder. Both were smiling like mad and Allura was even crying in joy a little. "Hello little guy," Keith whispered gently, stroking the infants hair with a finger.

The baby just wiggled a little and closed his eyes. Allura lovingly made sure that the blanket was wrapped properly around him. "I love him so much already," she informed, both parents watching their baby. Keith kissed Allura's head as she continued. "I can't wait until Coran sees him."

Keith smiled at her and the baby. "I can't wait until everyone sees him. So many people have been waiting."

Allura looked up at Keith. "Take him out to meet the others while I get cleaned up a little. But then I want him back," she declared. The queen gently and carefully paced the infant to her husband. Keith had never held something so light. The newborn was just over four pounds, making him seem extra fragile.

Keith situated to where he was comfortably holding him before daring to step away from the bed. Allura gave the baby one last kiss before he was out of reach. Keith watched the baby as he walked slowly out of the room. He didn't know what to do with something so small and fragile. He was sure he was going to drop him or hold him too tight. His tiny little arms and fingers danced wildly yet his eyes stayed closed. The king already loved him more then he thought possible. This was his son.

Keith heard talking from behind the door to the waiting room. Carefully, he backed into the down, effectively pushing it open. His presence caused the talking to cease, gasping to ensue, and the occupants to migrate toward him. With a smile and only a glance at his friends, he spoke. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Orion Alfor Krogane. We gave him a middle name so he is always reminded of his home on earth as well at in Altea."

As his friends loved on his newborn son and took turns holding him, Keith smiled lovingly at Orion. He may be small and fragile now but Keith knew he grow up to do great things. This small being was loved way more then what he'd ever know.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	21. Insomnia

**Prompt: Insomnia**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: Begining of season 8**

 **Summary: Apparently Allura isn't the only one with insomnia.**

 **Other: Note that this was written before season 8 aired.**

* * *

The Garrison was deathly quiet. The only sounds were the sweet buzz of generators from the few generator closets and the occasional snoring of a resident. Allira payed them no mind and drug her feet down the hall, careful to avoid obstacles in the dimly lit passageway. This was the third night in a row that she couldn't sleep. Her deprivation was starting to affect her calculations and therefore, her work. No matter what she tried, the Altean could not get herself to sleep. She wasn't even very tired when awake.

Coran was sure she had caught an earth disease called Insomnia but Shiro insisted that Insomnia was a disorder not a disease and was not contiguous. Disease or disorder, Allura was not at all a fan of Insomnia. She had gotten tips from Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Colleen, Sam, Shiro, and even some from Matt, though those seemed to be just very annoying and in no way helpful. Nothing worked.

The queen rounded the corner and was slightly shocked to see the kitchen door partly open and a light radiating from inside. ' _Who the quiznark is still up at 4am?'_ she mentally questioned. With her curiosity peaked, Allura cautiously approached the door. She peeked insode and immediately recognized the culprit.

She smiled as she leaned against the door frame. "You'd get into so much trouble if Shiro or Iverson found you," she declared teasingly.

Keith jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around, eyes wide with worry. He noticeably relaxed once he realised that it was just Allura. He closed the fridge as he replied. "Yeah, but you won't tell them." He displayed full confidence in his prediction.

Allura pushed off the door frame and strolled closer to Keith, and the fridge. "As much as I'd like to argue, you're probably right," she answered. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of grapes, a food which Allura found to be her favorite out of earth foods. She popped one in her mouth before speaking again. "I can't seem to get to sleep."

Keith stared at her for a second before nodding in understanding and turning his eyes back to the cup of yogurt in his hands. "Same here. I haven't struggled with my insomnia since I left earth but now, every night, I just lay awake in bed, wanting to sleep but not being able to," he stated.

Allura sat on the counter next to the fridge, facing Keith who sat opposite her. "Well at least I'm not alone," she concluded with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," Keith replied as he played with his yogurt, not really paying attention.

Allura knew Keith well enough to see that something was bothering him, though it didn't take a psychologist to figure that one out. She placed her fruit aside and gave Keith her full attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

A slight debate ensued but soon Keith gave in to her prodding. "I keep thinking about Haggar. She's still out there, and she has a considerably large army backing her up. She's a massive threat and so I guess I'm unable to go to sleep because I think I can stop her if I'm awake and on guard."

"Well first off, you need sleep to be on guard and secondly, there is no way you could beat her by herself," Allura assured.

"That's what I have you for, to tire me out so I can sleep," Keith teased, jumping off the counter. He took a few hesitant steps toward Allura. "Got any ideas for me?"

Allura felt her breath hitch as Keith reached her knees. She quickly regained herself and smiled at him. "A few," she replied with a wink.

Like a bolt of lightning, Allura pulled Keith in for a kiss. She had found herself somewhat addicted to kissing Keith after a first kiss two nights before while in recovery. The feeling of their mouths somehow molding into one, it was strange but Allura loved it. They never really talk about their kisses or what kind of relationship they had with one another. Apparently both were scared that the other just wanted a "fool around" friend as Lance so nicely put it.

In her intense nights of insomnia, Allura would think about all this. She didn't understand it and she was a little scared of it but she didn't want to stop. Of course, they had to sneak around because the Galaxy Garrison frowned upon relationships within the corporation. That gave a certain thrill the the already bundle of feelings that the two felt.

The kiss they shared now started out as sweet and innocent but was now getting more...passionate. Allura reluctantly pulled back and looked Keith straight in the eye before things got more heated. "Keith, what are we?" Allura finally scraped together enough courage to ask.

Keith thought for a second, searching her eyes for a clue as to how she felt. "What do you want us to be?" he countered.

Allura didn't hesitate as she responded. "An us."

Keith was silent for a second and Allura quickly looked down at her hands, thinking he'd reject her. Keith, however, just answered with a quiet "Me too". The Altean's eyes darted back to the man across from her.

"Really? So we can actually go on dates and stuff?" Allura questioned hopefully, a toothy smile plastered on her face. Keith, expression parallel to Allura's, just nodded and she continued. "What about the Garrison policy?"

Keith shrugged. "There is actually no rule against it. It's just not encouraged," he informed, taking her hands in his. He pulled her in for another kiss as Allura let out a little giggle.

She wasn't even thinking of her insomnia anymore. Neither was Keith. It wasn't so bad having insomnia together.

* * *

 **I don't know what this is or if I like it...**

 **I have made a decision to go back and modify some of my less well written oneshots and fix them. But this will get done slowly cause I have a lot going on.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	22. Celestial

**Prompt: Celestial**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: Season 8 somewhere?**

 **Summary: While stargazing, Keith let's it slip that he thinks Allura has celestial beauty.**

 **Other: Established Plance**

* * *

"The stars look so different from down here," Allura commented as her eyes inspected the night sky. She laid comfortably on the side of a grassy hill, hair down and brushed to the side. Her hands were folding neatly on her stomach and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

Keith lay next to her, one arm behind his head and one resting on his torso. The two stargazers and Lance and Pidge had decided to go look at the stars and moon one night while Hunk took Shay on an earth date. They had all observed together in friendly communication for a time until Lance started getting really handsy and flirtatious with the green paladin. Keith and Allura promptly transferred themselves to the other side of the hill before Pidge could reciprocate Lance's actions. Now the two laid next to one another, shoulders almost touching, and watched the stars shine. Allura was intrigued by them but Keith found them rather dull, having flown through space.

"You know, humans made pictures out of the stars," Keith stated, only half paying attention to his own words.

Allura looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "Really? That's very creative! Could you show me some?" Allura requested enthusiastically, curiosity peaked.

Keith looked at her with a questioning gaze. "They are called constellations-but they aren't near as cool as touching actual stars," Keith answered. He was sure that constellations would hide Allura, the alien princess who had a castle space ship.

"Well then, show me some anyway!"

The black paladin gave her a quick look before looking back at the sky, letting his arm drop to his side. "One of the most common constellations is called Orion," he informed. Keith pointed out Orion and explained the structure of the constellation to Allura.

She immediatly loved it and asked for another, memorizing Orion in less then sixty seconds. Keith proceeded to show her The Dippers, Ursa Major and Minor, and the Twins. Allura loved every constellation she was shown but the queen was especially drawn to Pegasus. She apparently loved earth horses and wanted to see one with wings.

"So why is that one your favorite?" Keith asked, pointing to Pegasus.

Allura shrugged as best she could in the grass. "I am not quite sure. I guess because it's based off a mythical creature that humans view as magical," she suggested.

"I think Pegasus is unique."

"How so?"

Keith took a second to contemplate. "Not only is it's basis a mythical creature full of magic but he represents an air of mystery, simultaneous darkness and light, and has a a sense of victory."

Allura nodded in understanding, analyzing what Keith just told her. What she said next, came as a shock to Keith. "I aspire to be like Pegasus."

It was at this point, Keith realised how Allura's arms had fallen and her hands rested gently on his, her fingers brushing against his. He turned to look at the woman next to him with a questioning glance. Allura noticed his glance and explained. "Clearly this arrangement of stars has meaning and respect in your culture. It conveys victory. I want to be a person that someone looks at and sees a balance, and meaning, and victory."

"I think you're celestial," Keith stated without thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth, he prayed that somehow Allura wouldn't have heard them. Much to his shegrin, she did hear them.

Allura looked up at the man next to her as he promptly looked back to the heavens. "I'm afraid I don't follow you're meaning."

This time Keith took a second to think. He had set himself up for disaster but now he had a chance to redeem himself. "You're celestial. You look like you could have just walked out of Heaven. You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, and compassionate, traits that are commonly associated with things of Heaven," he carefully answered.

Allura's heart skipped a beat or two as he spoke. Was it true? Or was he just being nice? One look at him and she knew he was serious. A blush rapidly spread across Allura's face. He had basically just called her an angel. What could she even say?

"Thank you," was what she managed to get out. She watched as Keith blushed as well. Suddenly she found herself not in control of her body. The Altean propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over to Keith.

Their lips touched in a brief instant. Allura was going to pull back but she felt Keith's hand find her hair and pull her closer. She had no clue what had come over her, but she was glad it had. They fit so well together that Allura didn't want to ever part from him. The time came however when her lungs could no longer take a lack of oxygen.

Both paladins reluctantly seperated and took a moment to gather their thoughts. A deep blush crossed Allura's face when she realised what she had done. "I love that you think of me like that," she whispered.

"So that was just a kiss of gratitude?" Keith questioned, fear clearly laced in his voice.

"No," Allura responded without hesitation. She glanced away from Keith before continuing. "I really like you Keith."

Keith couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I really like you too," he stated, earning a smile from Allura.

"Good," was all Allura said before pulling Keith in for another round. The cares of Voltron were forgotten as Allura lay almost completely on top of Keith. They fit so perfectly together that neither ever wanted to leave.

Allura realised two things that night. She loved constellations and she was celestial, both thanks to Keith. There was no place Allura would rather be then where she is right now, in Kieths arms with the entirety of the universe above them.

* * *

 **So I go to post this and I realise that the last 300 words got deleted somehow so I had to try and remember them and it was the worst. But also, that feeling is the worst...**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	23. Scorpio

**Prompt: Scorpio**

 **Category: Fluff**

 **Timeline: Right after the previous chapter.**

 **Summary: Keith teaches Allura about the Zodiac signs.**

 **Other: Sequel to Day 22: Celestial. Keith's birthday**

* * *

Allura cuddled closer to Keith and sighed in contentment. She wrapped her arms around his frame as she breathed in his scent. It was about an hour after Allura's sudden kiss. The couple wanted to enjoy tonight as long as possible since they were possibly facing their death tomorrow. Lance and Pidge had gone back to the Garrison but Allura persuaded Keith to watch the stars together.

With her head resting on his chest, she could feel him breath. And when he talked, she felt his chest rumble from his voice. Allura was happier then she had been in a long time. She gazed up at the sky as she relished in her partner's breathing. "Tell me more about the stars," she requested just as a shooting star flew overhead.

Keith smiled at her request. She had traveled through galaxies and yet she was intrigued by star pictures and their meanings. "Well," he started, trying to think of something. "There is a portion of the sky called the Zodiac that scientists divided into twelve smaller portions called signs. Each sign has a corresponding constellation that represents that portion of the sky. Most humans believe that the celestial phenomenon that occur in the Zodiac relate directly to the human behavior that happens around that time each sign passes over. So to humans, each sign holds representation of characteristic modes of expression."

Allura lofted her head a little to look at Keith's face. "I am not only fascinated by these Zodiac signs but also the fact that you seem to know an incredible amount about them," she mused with a teasing smile. "Are you a science nerd afterall?"

Keith chuckled a little and smiled back at her. "No, I just love the sky. That's one reason why I applied to the Garrison."

Allura nodded in understanding and turned back to observe the night sky. "So then these Zodiac constellations, were they the ones you were showing me earlier?" she questioned, attention back on earth's fixation of celestial bodies.

Keith tried his best to remember the details of the Zodiac signs, it had been a while since he thought of them. "No. You can't see them all at once," he replied, running his fingers through Allura's hair. "Right now, you can only see Scorpio. Each sign has a symbol to represent it based off what the constellation looks like. See those stars right there? They are Scorpio's tall." Keith proceeded to show Allura where the constellation was and, after a few guesses, she found it.

"So then what is a Scorpio?" Allura questioned again.

"I don't remember exactly but I think it's a scorpion, the little animal the Hunk found in his boot the other day," Keith explained. After an oh from Allura, the black paladin continued. "Humans also say that you'll exhibit the characteristics from whatever Zodiac sign you were born under."

"Well what day were you born?"

"October 23rd."

Allura pushed herself up again to look Keith in the eye. "According to Pidge's calander, that is today," she stated, knowing that it was well past midnight. "Today is your birthday!"

Keith pushed himself up too so he would have a better view of Allura. "It's no big deal, Allura."

Allura let out a sigh. "Well I'm going to make it a big deal because we need to celebrate you flourishing in your past year. Please can we do something after lunch?" the princess begged, pleading eyes aimed directly at Keith.

This time it was Keith's turn to sigh, one of defeat. "Fine. But nothing extravagant," he gave in.

Allura squeezed him tight in appreciation. "Don't worry. You will love it," she assured. The paladin pushed the celebration to the back of her mind as she comprehended what Keith had said about the characteristics thing. "What are the characteristic modes of expression associated with Scorpios?"

Keith had to think about that a second befire replying. "Umm passionate, strong-willed, determined, tenacious, independent, emotionally driven, and even jealous, stubborn, and competitive. My one professor once said that generally speaking "When a Scorpio is able to channel their passion positively, great things will be accomplished". I guess I fit the Scorpio mold," he explained.

"Yes, very much so. Your professor must have been very wise because you have accomplished many wonderful things."

"Like what? Bringing a hostile alien race to earth?"

"Well for one, you saved me."

Keith was confused by this. He couldn't think of a specific time which he saved Allura "What?"

"By finding Coran and I in the castle," Allura answered with no hesitation. "You were the one who stole Shiro from the Garrison officers and you were the one to take the team into the desert where you guys found Blue. If it wasn't for that, I would still probably be in that pod."

Keith had never thought of it like that. "I can't take credit for all that. It was a team effort."

Allura looked him in the eyes again as she replied. "Team effort or not, I am eternally grateful so, thank you."

Keith smiled down at Allura as she smiled back at him. "Well then, you're welcome," he replied.

Allura pushed herself up until she could kiss Keith. This was deffinately one of the best nights of her life. She was learning about earth traditions and beliefs from her boyfriend who was apparently a Scorpio. She had momentarily wondered what Zodiac sign she would've been born under if she was born on earth but the thought quickly left her mind when she kissed Keith.

Allura would have to remember that word, Scorpio. She thought it described Kieth perfectly.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


	24. Opal

**Prompt: Opal**

 **Category: Fluff(ish)**

 **Timeline: Garrison Student AU**

 **Summary: Keith is very confused when it comes to jewelry.**

 **Other: Sequel to Day 18: Elegant which is a sequel to Day 14: Anonymous which is a Sequel to Day 3: Record. {Wow. This is getting slightly confusing}**

* * *

Keith stared at the shop as Lance put the car in park. "Are you getting cold feet already? Cause you told me not to let you run away and I wasn't planning on having to tackle you until we were at least inside," Lance declared, looking at Keith and the store front on the other side of him.

Keith turned to Lance. "I'm not gonna try to run away-yet," he answered. "It's just, I've never done this before and I decided to do it while I was drunk" He looked back at the store as Lance spoke.

"Well I hope you've never done this before," the Cuban teased before becoming more serious. "Look Keith, do you love Allura?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can you picture you and Allura on a honeymoon, starting a family together, and going to class reunions together for the rest of your life? What about parent teacher meetings, and vacationing together, and helping each other when life throws everything it got at you?"

Keith was kind of shocked at how easy every one of those scenarios were to imagine. He found himself starting to smile at the thought the parent teacher meetings and the class reunions. "Yeah, I can," he replied, looking to Lance again.

Lance shrugged and turned off his car. "Well there ya go. Besides, the say people reveal their deepest feelings and desires while drunk," Lance stated before jumping out of his flashy, bright blue Camaro ZL1.

"Really? Last month when you were drunk you said you wanted to invent a toilet paper roll that never runs out," Keith countered as he too stepped out of Lance's car.

Lance held the door open for Keith to enter the store as he replied. "And I do."

"I know it has only been three months but how are you still dating Katie?" Keith asked in complete astonishment.

Lance half pushed Keith into the store. "This is not about me. This is about you."

"Hello and welcome to Jay-Jay Jewellers! Can I help you find something today?" a perky middle aged woman greeted before Keith had a chance to retort.

"My friend here," Lance started, putting a firm grip on Keith's shoulders. "Is looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend."

The woman smiled widely as she moved to a show case full of rings. "Well we have a wide variety of beautiful rings," she stated, pulling out a black velvet tray with about 15 different rings on it. She set it on top of the case as Lance and Keith walked over to look at them.

"Woah," Lance let out as he observed the ring with the biggest gemstone. "That's a big rock. What do you think Keith?"

Keith only glanced at it before replying. "It's too flashy for Allura. She'd like something a little quieter," he stated, begining to observe the other trays still in the case.

The sales woman turned her eyes to Lance. "What about you, sir? You must have a special lady in your life," she said, clearly just trying to sell the expensive ring.

Lance half scoffed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Yep but I'm not allowed to propose to her." The woman looked confused by his comment so he decided to clarify for her. "I'd love to marry her but she thinks it's idiotic even though we have know each other for over a decade. We have a deal that she will propose to me because I am apparently too romantic and would pop the question at any time. She got the idea from a tv show."

The sales woman stood in silent confusion. Lance had not cleared anything up. "Can I see these?" came Keith's voice from his bent over position.

The woman quickly composed herself, smile returning. "Of course!" she exclaimed, switching trays.

Lance let out another woah which Keoth reciprocated. "What are these stones?" Keith questioned, pointing to the colorful stones. Each had a milkiness to it, yet was blue, blush, red, or other colors with only a few being pearly or white.

"Opals," the woman answered. She reached into the tray and picked up a rose gold band with a intricate flower design in the band and a pearly white opal attached to the front. "This one is our newest ring. A one of a kind made for a high end customer who cancelled their order last minute. It's quite sad really but now this beautiful peice can be purchased like the others. The only reason it hasn't been sold yet is because it's a one size ring, 6.25."

"That's the one," Keith declared with no hesitation. He observed it intently in the sales woman's hand, knowing that Allura would love it.

"You sure?" Lance asked, purely for the sake of wanting his friend to be positive.

Keith straightened himself before replying. "Yes. It's even her size, Lance. It's like it was taylor made just for her. Rose gold, flower designs, pearly opal, it's her ring."

Keith noticed a wide smile grow on Lance's face as his friend gave him a pat on the back. "Well there ya go, man! See, you didn't even need me for this," Lance declared as the men and sales woman moved to the checkout counter.

Keith looked from his best friend to the ring. "I guess so. But it was still nice to have the support," he said, pulling out his wallet as the woman behind the counter prepared the ring to go. "Here's hoping she says yes."

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms. "Dude. Her saying no makes about as much sense as my infinite toilet paper idea."

Keith laughed a little at Lance's assurance as he looked back at the ring that was being placed in a box. Suddenly, he was very nervous for tonight.

* * *

"Katie. Lance texted," Allura informed from the living room. She moved to pick the phone up off the coffee table to toss it to Katie who was entering from the kitchen. Allura couldn't help but see the picture from Lance. "Oh my God."

The smaller woman snatched the phone from Allura and saw what Allura freaked out about. She quickly opened the chat to reply to her boyfriend, trying her best to act nonchalant.

"Katie, are you and Lance getting married?" Allura questioned with excitement.

Katie looked up from her texting and straight at Allura. "What? No. Remeber our deal? I have to be the one to propose," she reminded.

Allura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why is he sending you pictures of engagement rings?"

Katie knew the reason. She knew Lance had taken Keith to pick out a ring for Allura. She also knew this was the ring because Lance said Keith wanted Katie's opinion. But she couldn't tell Allura any of this. "It's his way of trying to convince me to propose," she lied, slightly concerned about how easy it was. She sat next to Allura and pulled up the picture. "It is a beautiful ring though, don't you think?"

Allura nodded as she looked closer. She loved the rise gold color. She had never seen a rose gold engagement ring before. Katie pulled the phone away as she stood to get the tv remote. "That ring is pretty much exactly the kind I would want," Allura spoke, the picture already fading from her mind.

"Thinking of marriage I see," Katie teased with a smile as she sat down again.

Allura blushed a little. "Well yeah. Why not? I'm in a happy, healthy relationship with the man I love. How could I not?" Allura said, not paying much attention to Katie's channel surfing. "I think I will marry him one day, Katie. Ours is a strange story full of twists but I think it ends happily."

Katie was silent for a second as she glanced at her friend, smile still on her face. All she could think about was what was in store for Allura tonight. "Aww. That was so sweet and gushy that I might just barf," Katie teased once again. She knew full well that if she'd try to be serious, she'd give it away. She had to resort to teasing.

Allura just responded by rolling her eyes. "Oh you know you you love sweet gushiness. I've seen you talk to Lance," Allura countered.

Katie couldn't hold back a blush at her comment. "Hey! He's the one that does the sweet gushy talk. I just roll my eyes like you did there."

Allura laughed as she stood. "I hate to cut this short but I have quite a bit of work to finish at the lab before my date tonight," she explained, getting her coat.

"Mmkay," Katie tried to respond as nonchalant as possible while flipping through the channels. "Have fun tonight!"

"We will!" Allura called as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh she has no idea," Katie said out loud to herself. She smiled at the door where Allura had just disappeared as she rubbed her face. "She is going to have a cow when he pulls out that opal ring."

* * *

 **As you guys can probably tell, I am in a very wedding-y mood. XD**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Pickles**


End file.
